Masked Unknown
by AesSedia
Summary: Figure in the shawdows draws a girl in with a passion she did not believe possible. Chap 22 is up!
1. Trellen

**Hello readers!**

**This idea came to me while I was in London.. I will not say to much but I do hope you enjoy! Comments are more than welcome.**

It had been a long eight hour flight. Tired and severly jet lag, Evey Barton and Kimberly Maddock wanted nothing more but to disembark and make their way to their hotel. Evey and Kimberly had just recently graduated college and this was their last trip. They wanted to put a bang on the end of the year and they were celebrating by spending three weeks in London, England.

"Burger King!! Alright!! America thank god!" Kimberly screeched while running into the first burger king that had seen since their arrival in London.

"Ha, Alright I'm going to an ATM, I'll meet you here"

Evey walked over to the ATM and proceeded to take 50 pounds out

"Damn exchange rate" Evey muttered to herself

Evey looked up to see Kim happily strolling out of Burger king with a greasy bag

"This is why whoppers are made, to feed starving tourists" Kim said jokingly "Ready to head back to the hotel?"

Evey nodded and followed after her friend. Kim stopped a little ways ahead of her and looked to her left. Evey thought Kim looked scared

"Kim? What's wrong? Concern filled Evey;s voice.

Kim broke contact with what she was starring at and hurriedly walked away.

"Nothing let's go"

Evey sighed and looked to her left. She gasped when she saw a man propped up against the wall. He had a seemingly large scar running diagonally on the left side of his face. The man said nothing to her but continued to stare intensely at her. Evey began to walk away and when she turned her face toward him; he greeted her with hellish black eyes that drew her to him in a very strange way. Evey quickened her pace and caught up to Kim.

"Did you see that freak?!" Kim almost yelled.

"Yes, I saw him but he's not a freak he's just a man"

Kim stared almost flabbergasted.

"Not a freak!? Come on Evey he looked ready to kill someone!"

Evey sighed and hurried her pace some more. Who was that man, and why did he intrigue her so?

The next morning Evey was exhausted, her dreams had been filled of the strange man and she couldn't shake him from her mind. _He might be a murder for all I know _Evey thought to her. Yet she couldn't rid herself of the feeling of mystery and wonder. Kim looked over at her friend

"A bit tired today eh?" Kim asked while pouncing around the room "I don't know why, we slept the same amount of hours and I feel great!"

"I had a strange dream last night… that's all really" evey replied to her friend.

Kim shook her head and announced she was going to take a shower. That day evey and Kim went sightseeing. They saw all of London and more. Kim was fascinated by everything and usually Evey would be too... Only this time she had only one thing on her mind.

"You know the freaky guy we saw yesterday?" Kim asked suddenly breaking Evey's thoughts. Evey was taken aback a little by the mention of the man who was prowling her mind.

"Yes I remember him, what is it?"

"well" Kim started "He never actually looked at me, when I stopped in front of him it was because he was looking back at you the whole time" Kim suddenly laughed "Uh oh freaky guy has the hotts for you!!" Kim squealed while a faint heat rose in evey's cheeks.

"Come on Kim, like you said that guy was crazy" but for some reason evey was not convincing herself. Kim nodded and they spent the rest of the day sightseeing. Evey enjoyed the rest of the day herself with only one thought lingering in the back of her mind.

As they reached the hotel Evey had almost driven herself mad with the thought of this man. "_He's a psychotic man who would have probably killed you if you had been by yourself_" Eve's mind screeched. As Kim was walking into the lobby Evey stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked turning around to her friend. Evey glanced up at her.

"I'm going for a walk/"

A puzzled look came across Kim's brow.

"We've been walking all day…aren't you ready to go to bed?"

Evey shifted her weight uncomfortably

"I'm only going to the corner drugstore, do you want anything?"

Kim smiled "Tabloids! They can make fun of actors and Royalty over here, it's great"

Evey laughed at her friends comment and promised her a copy of a Tabloid.

Evey left the hotel lobby and walked toward Kings Cross St. Pancreas, where she had seen the last drugstore. As she walked she found herself going in the direction of the Burger King she has encountered last night. She knew there was a drugstore on the corner there.

_This is stupid; I shouldn't be going… what's wrong with me? _Eve's mind asked herself. She checked her clock

10.00 London time.

She rounded the corner to the Burger King and saw no one standing out front like the previous night. Evey felt a pang of disappointment and then shuddered at the thought of disappointment over a total stranger. She pushed her thoughts away and walked into the local drugstore. She kept her promise and bought Kim a local tabloid that was making fun of Fergie dropping a sloppy Joe down her face.

Evey walked out of the drugstore and headed back for her hotel. She noticed it had gotten incredibly quiet. Some people were walking down the street but not many. As she walked she turned to the corner where the man had been sitting last night. She saw nothing and kept walking.

"I thought I'd see you again" a voice said from the shadows. Evey stopped in her tracks and turned around. She saw a pair of eyes come from out of the darkness and the man she had seen the night before appeared in front of her. Evey stood still watching the man. The mans entrancing black eyes still blazed with a unknown hellish fire,his hair was black and in a rumpled look. He once again wore all black.

"I was doing groceries" Evey managed to choke out. The man looked down at her bag

"You call tabloids groceries?"

"There for my friend"

"And where is she on this fine evening?"

"Back at the hotel"

"You know it's dangerous to travel around London by yourself" he moved closer to her "There are a lot of strange people about"

Evey looked the man square in the eyes

"Then why are you out"

The man seemed to chuckle

"Why did you come back I can assume that this is not the closest drug store?" he asked looking into her green eyes

She shuffled her weight uncomfortably

"Why can't I get you out of my mind?" she asked him in almost a whisper

He stared at her for a long moment and moved just inches in front of her. Evey, who usually would have backed up with such close proximity with a total stranger, stood exactly where she was.

"Have I been haunting your mind today miss?" he asked in a low voice.

Evey wasn't given the chance to reply when he took her lips with his. It wasn't a long kiss but it gave her a point. She was surprised with herself when she allowed him to kiss her. After he pulled away he turned around and headed back into the shadows.

"Come back to see me" he said and then vanished into the darkness.

Evey stood dumbfounded… had that just happened? She turned toward the hotel and sprinted off.

She reached the hotel panting and wanting nothing more but to go to her room. She reached her room to see Kim sprawled across the bed watching TV.

"Hey!" Kim said cheerily

"Get my Tabloid?"

Evey tossed the magazine onto Kim's bed and sat across from her on the opposite bed. Kim scanned the magazine and then looked over to her friend/

"You look worn out, did you run back?"

Evey looked up at her friend

"Actually I did… I wanted to get some air"

Kim gave her a strange look

"Seems that would take the air our of you, but hey whatever works" she plopped back on her bed and multitasked between reading and watching "sex in the city"

Evey lay down on her bed and ran over what had just happened. She wasn't going to tell Kim… Kim would kill her! Had she really let that man kiss her? Did she like it? Did she kiss him back? So many questions pulled at her mind and she was left with only a pair of haunting black eyes plaguing her mind.

The next morning Evey woke with a refreshing feeling. She hadn't remembered her dream, but she had a feeling it was about him. Kim and Evey dined at the hotel's restaurant for breakfast and made their way out to visit Madam Tussuads house of wax. Kim was really excited because she wanted her picture with the Princes. They made their way to Madam Tussuands using the tube. When they arrived they waited in like for about fifteen minutes and made their way inside. The wax museum was full to the brim. Every tourist in London was there taking their pictures with the life like replicas of the rich and famous.

I'm going up ahead to see the other rooms, take your time Evey" Kim yelled back to her friend while trying to race through the crowds of traffic.

"I'll meet you at the end!"

Evey wandered around the wax museum for a long while having her picture taken with the life like replicas. As she made her way through she came to "The Chamber of Horrors"

"Passing through the chamber miss?" a employee asked

"Um… yes thank you" she gave the man the extra pounds to enter and walked through. The chamber was gruesome, filled with beheaded men and woman and other ways of torture. Evey chuckled to herself when she heard young girls scream in terror and delight. As she paused and examined a beheaded wax figure, she suddenly felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around and saw nothing except the crowds of people walking through. She turned back toward the figure and still had that burning feeling someone was watching her. She continued on her way and exited the "Chamber of Horrors". She made her way to the end of the Museum and found Kim flirting with an older gentleman/ Kim smiled at her friend and continued talking to the man. Evey smiled at her friend and mouthed "hotel" to her. Kim nodded and Evey knew she would be back later. Leaving the wax musuem, Evey noted that the sun was setting, it would be dark in a matter of minutes. Walking down the street to her hotel, she suddenly had the same odd sensation someone was watching her. She turned around in time to see a figure turn into an alley. She turned back around and entered the alley. She walked through wondering what had possessed her to walk through when someone grabbed her hand.

Evey screamed and dropped her souvenir bag. She looked to see who had grabbed her and saw it was the same man from last night. This time his eyes did not seem to burn, but he had jeans on for a change with black long sleeve polo. His hair seemed to be gelled more into spikes then it was yesterday. Although it still had a rumpled look to it.

"You scared me" Evey said grasping her heart.

"I think you scared yourself more" he said while bending down and retrieving her bag. He examined the bag

"Hopefully nothing fragile?" he asked while handing her the bag

"No" Evey replied "Just some magnets for my mother… what are you doing here? She asked giving him a long stare.

"Walking" he simply replied

Evey stared into the man's dark eyes

"Did you follow me here?" she asked hesitantly

"Not really" he replied "I was on my way out and saw you and your friend, that's all"

Evey shuffled her feet; the man looked down at her feet

"You do that a lot you know" he said while still looking at her feet.

"Do what?"

"Shuffle your feet, do I make you uncomfortable?"

Evey wasn't sure how to answer that question. She didn't even know this man.

"I should be off" was her reply

He obliged and let her pass. A few feet in front of him Evey turned around to him.

"Will you be there tonight?" she asked timidly

"If you like me to be"

"I would" and with that Evey turned and left.

Evey walked away with an odd smile on her face. What was wrong with her?

That night she gave the excuse to Kim that she had a headache and was going back to the drug store for some medicine. Evey arrived in front of Burger King and looked to the area the man was usually sitting at which was vacant. Shrugging she started toward the drug store when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and expected to see the man from today, but was encountered by a big heavy man with a mean look on his face.

"Miss!" the man said, beer reeking from his breath "What's a beauty like you doing on the unsafe streets of London on a night like this?"

Evey backed away from the man

"I'm heading to the drugstore, which is none of your concern"

The man suddenly got angry and yelled at her

"Damn right it's my concern!! This is my damn street you little slut and I can ask whatever the hell I want!"

"Alright" Evey said, trying not to let the fear escape her mouth "I'm sorry, I'm going to the drugstore to get medicine is that alright?"

"You're not going anywhere!!!" he said to her. He grabbed her jacket and pulled her down to the nearest alley. He pushed her onto the floor. Evey screamed bloody murder as the man began unbuttoning his pants, his one arm holding her down. She trashed underneath him but the man was just too strong. He began to unbutton her pants. Evey began crying and screaming she tried to bite the man on the hand but he moved away.  
"Don't you even try you dirty brat" he yelled at her. He had almost pulled off her pants when he suddenly fell over. Evey looked at the fallen man and then up into familiar eyes.

She pulled up her pants the rest of the way, stood and ran into the man's arms. Her dark stranger held her close to him. He tried to comfort her as she cried and mumbled how scared she was into his chest.

"It's alright, you don't need to be scared anymore" he said to her reassuringly

He looked down into her green, mascara run eyes and smiled.

"Come let's bring you someplace safe" he put his arm around her waist and lifted her up. Evey surprised by the action let out a small exclamation. The man smiled and said nothing to her.

Evey awoke hours later in an unfamiliar bed. She looked around and saw nothing she recognized. The small room was elegantly decorated. Books scattered here and there, a small fireplace and the bed she laid in. She was welcomed a couple minutes later by the man walking through the door.

"How are you today?" he asked her

She smiled

"I am fine, just lost to where I am"

He looked around the room

"This is my home, underground London… or were all the street kids live"

She chuckled at this last statement.

Suddenly a worried thought came through her mind

"Kim! Oh she must be so worried!! I have to go, I'm so sorry but..." she was cut off by him

"Do whatever need be, I'm not holding you here"

She looked directly into his eyes

"Why are you so kind and gentle to me? You have no idea who I am"

He looked down for a minute, shrugged and smiled at her

"I knew I wanted to meet you the night I saw you, you held eye contact with me and wasn't afraid of a strange man sitting alone in the dark, I do not wish to scare people but most are afraid. I was surprised at someone so beautiful as yourself was not afraid of me"

Evey thought over these words for a moment wondering why she should have been afraid.

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked sincerely

"I enjoy the night" He replied simply. From his reply, Evey could tell he would discuss no more on the topic. She had a feeling he was hiding something and made a point to inquire more about it if she was given the oppurtunity.

She smiled and turned the topic quickly. 

" I never thanked you for saving me"

"I didn't really do much saving, I only knocked the guy out" he said while rubbing his arm

"No trust me, if you hadn't shown up" she stopped and shuddered for a moment "No telling what would have happened to me"

He sat down next to her on the bed

"Don't think about it, your safe and that's all that matter" he looked over to her and gave her a smile. His eyes twinkled with concern and something else Evey couldn't put her finger on. She instinctively moved closer to him on the bed.

"I don't even know your name" she said to him while looking into his dark eyes.

He turned for a moment and then looked back at her

"I'm sorry, I am known as Trellen"

She thought for a moment "Trellen" the name sounded foreign on her tongue

"I like it" he looked her at thoughtfully "and you are known as?" he asked

Evey blushed

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Evey"

He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him

"I also like your name"

She smiled at the warmth he was giving her and she found herself snuggling into his shoulder blade.

He looked down at her, his lips only inches away from hers. Evey found her wanting his soft lips on hers again and almost shook from anticipation. Trellen must have noticed her in decidable look and went to stand. Evey felt pangs of disappointment begin until Trellen bent over and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Your friend must be hysterical, let's get you back"

He extended a hand to her and helped her up.

Trellen took Evey through a small series of tunnels until they reached a staircase

A look of confusion crossed Evey's face

" I told you I lived in underground London" he said as a small smile crossed his lips. They walked up the stairs together and she found herself across the street from her hotel.

Evey stared at the hotel in shock and looked around in both directions

"How did we?" she asked confusion apparent in her voice. He gave a low chuckle "I told you I lived underground"

He walked her outside she walked a few yards in front of him and turned around

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked hesitantly

"Don't worry, you'll see me soon" he turned back around and walked down the stairs of the underground.

Evey sighed as she watched him descend the stairs; she didn't know this man or anything about him… all she knew was she was attracted to him in a way she would never be able to describe.

Trellen walked through the dark tunnels until he found the door to his home. He walked in and walked straight to the bedroom where Evey had slept. He sat upon the bed and thought to himself.

_I'm probably scaring her away, she doesn't want anything to do with me… she's kind and gentle and I don't deserve a woman like her _He sighed and shifted his weight upon the bed _I should just leave her alone. _He couldn't help but think to himself how she had looked at him earlier on the bed. She wanted something from him and he was unsure of what it was. His mind lingered to the other night when he had kissed her unexpectedly. Had she liked it? Why was he on her mind? _Well… I can think of a few reasons her mind has been haunted by me._ He thought idly for a moment and lay down.

Evey had explained the whole situation to Kim, she told her everything about Trellen and the excitement she had with him. She had never once felt such excitement and passion.

"This isn't right Evey you have no idea who he is" Kim paused thinking "He might be leading you on then kill you!"

Evey rolled her eyes "You think I haven't thought of all the different possibilities? I know he's not dangerous, he's just a man."

Kim sighed out loud and sat back on the bed, she had been pacing around the room for the past hour listening to Evey pour her soul out about this guy.

Evey knelt down in front of her friend and grabbed her hand

"Kimmy, we've been friends since Kindergarten, I promise I would never lie to you" Kim looked down at her friend.

"I know Evey, it's just I don't want something to happen to you… you're my best friend and my sister… just be careful"

Evey smiled and agreed to her friend's request.

That same night Evey ventured down towards Burger King delighted with the fact that she would be seeing Trellen again. She approached the spot and saw no one. She waited for a good thirty minutes. Feeling disappointed and let down she made her way back to the hotel.

Evey didn't see Trellen again for a week.

Evey, giving up all hope of seeing Trellen again walked down to the tube station with an excited Kim.

"I can't believe he's going to be here!"

Kim was referring to her boyfriend back in the states; he had surprised her by flying over for the remaining two weeks Evey and Kim were going to be there. Evey didn't mind Kim's boyfriend Rob coming over. She felt a pang of sadness knowing that no one would fly over for her; she had been single for the past 4 months. Her boyfriend and she had moved on without each other and their relationship had come to an end. Evey was simply escorting Kim to the train station at Kings Cross; from there Kim would go to Gatwick airport and wait on her beloved. Evey made sure Kim had made it to the station; she hugged her friend and knew that she might not be back tonight. As Evey made her way back toward the hotel she felt eyes upon her, looking straight ahead she saw Trellen through the crowd. He began to walk toward her until they met. Evey stared up at him in half shock and amazement. It had been a week since she had seen him, but it was one of the longest weeks of her life.

"Where have you been all week?" Evey got straight to the point; she was extremely curious how this mysterious man had walked out of her life. He lifted her chin up with one finger while looking directly into her eyes.

"I am sorry my dear, I was called suddenly out of town and had no way to reach you" Evey gave him an odd look

"Business? So is that what you do?" she asked, curiosity taking the better of her.

Trellen looked down upon her for a moment "In a way yes" he took her hand and led her out of the middle of the sidewalk.

Evey leaned against a stone building waiting for what he would say next. Trellen glanced over at her _she had really been worried_ he thought to himself.

Evey studied him for a moment "Perhaps I should head back to my hotel" she began to walk away from the wall when Trellen stepped in her path grasping her hand.

"No, please don't" his words comforted her to no end and she wanted nothing more then to stand there with him. Trying to show him his disappearance did not bother her, Evey attempted to walk past him.

"You must have had a long week Trellen, go home and rest" He wouldn't let her pass him and she gave up; looking into his eyes.

"Please Evey" he broke his barrier down and let her see his true emotions toward her reaction "I'm sorry"

Evey looked up at him suddenly

"Why should you be sorry? You don't have an obligation to me, I barely know you"

Although her words stung, Trellen knew she was right.

"You wish to return to your hotel, then by all means" he stepped to the left leaving enough room for her to pass.

Evey looked past him for a brief second and kept her ground.

"You wish to stay then?" he asked curiosity suddenly filling his voice.

She leaned back against the wall "I don't know what I want or why my mind is always filled with thoughts of you" she whispered.

He moved closer to her against the wall and took her hand in his

"Come let us go back to my home, we can talk more about it if you like" she silently agreed and let him lead her off.

Moments later they were at his front entrance. He took his key out and unlocked his door. Walking in, Evey could tell he hadn't been here in days, the blinds were all closed shut and every light was off. Trellen began to flick on some lights and pulled the curtains open some. The light was very little, coming off of the little part of the street Trellen could see from his underground home. Evey walked around tentively stopping at his window. She turned around and stared at him. Feeling slightly awkward, Trellen asked if something was bothering her. Evey sighed and leaned against the window pane.

"I thought I'd never see you again… and I wondered why that bothered me" Trellen looked at her, pain shining lightly in his eyes. Her words had hurt him slightly. Evey, realizing what she had said, quickly fixed it

"No! No, not like that… I'm sorry I can't seem to word anything" she turned around and looked outside. She could see the very bottom of pedestrian's shoes as they walked past Trellens underground home. Trellen walked over to her and embraced her. Evey fell reluctantly into his embrace and forgot about her troubles. She buried his head into his shoulder and whispered against the fabric of his shirt "What's happening to us?" His head was now nuzzled into her hair "I don't know" he quietly replied. He shifted a little causing Evey to look up at him "I don't know what's happening Evey, but I do know that it's strange and wonderful at the same time" She gave him a wry smile "What I mean by strange" he continued "Is mainly the fact that we have only just recently met" Evey nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what it is that draws me so heavily to you" she said looking into his dark eyes. He smiled and pulled her close to him again

"I know exactly how you feel, I don't want you to be scared off by me because of the way we both obviously feel. I'm not going to hurt you… I promise you that." She smiled and gazed into his eyes that were shining with happiness "That I do know." With that he bent down slightly and brushed his lips with hers, she responded to him and he kissed her deeply but gently. He ran his hand down her back and brought her even closer to him, she allowed him to twirl his tongue with hers, lightly massaging her mouth. She moaned out of pleasure as he continued. She didn't know what was happening to her, she didn't know why she cared, what she did know though was that she wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop. He pulled away from her for a brief second "is this okay?" he asked her, concern filling his voice. She nodded and he bent back down, his tongue slipping into her waiting mouth. They continued for what seemed like hours until Trellen pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" Evey asked, disappointment flooding her voice. Trellen brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into her face "I do respect you my dear" he said quietly. She smiled what a gentleman he was! A handsome one at that too, she hadn't bothered to notice what he was wearing today. He usually wore black, although today he wore a crimson button up shirt; the material was thin allowing her to notice his obviously well shaped body underneath. He muscles contracted with every breath he took and when he had pressed into her, Evey had felt his rock hard abs. Trellen's hair was rumpled today, taking on a shaggier look for him. What really took Evey's breath away was his piercing ebony eyes, she felt in a trance every time he looked at her. Trellen noticed her obvious observation of him and grinned. Evey, flushing slightly drew back from his embrace and studied him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize where my thoughts had taken to me" she paused and smiled lightly "Maybe I should be heading back to my hotel" Trellen said nothing, only continued to stare at her. "Would you like to stay with me tonight dear Evey?" he asked her, hesitation clearly shown in his voice. A wide smile formed across Evey's face "Really? Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"  
"Of course I wouldn't Evey, I would very much like you to stay here, I will sleep on the couch, you may take my bedroom" Evey gasped in surprise "No! I'm not putting you out of your bedroom!"

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, it's far to uncomfortable" he replied to her

"Well and I'm not putting you out of your room, so we'll just have to sleep together" Trellen arched an eyebrow in an amused fashion causing Evey to laugh. "Oh come now, were grown adults, how hard can it be?"

Extremely hard as Trellen felt it to be. That night after dinner (Evey noticed he did not eat) and some leisure time of reading, they had both headed to bed. Evey now lay next to him, cuddled into his side. He had his arms around her and held her tight against his body. Evey naturally had fallen asleep instantly, not giving second thought to the fact that she was sleeping with Trellen. He on the other hand was having a very difficult time finding sleep. He still couldn't believe it, a beautiful young woman in his bed that cared for him? It was like a dream come true for him. She snuggled closer to him unconsciously in her sleep. Trellen took in a sharp intake of breath and tried to find sleep. After hours of contemplated thought, sleep finally claimed him.

Evey awoke the next morning alone. Dread filled her as she glanced around the room hoping for some sign of Trellen. She sighed and looked to the side of the bed he had occupied on the pillow there was a note...

_Dearest Evey,_

_I have been called on a short business call. Please make yourself as comfortable as possible. I did not want to wake you... please forgive me for leaving so suddenly. I will be back at sunset if you wish to wait for me. _

_Deepest Love-_

_Trellen_

Evey smiled at the note. He was considerate enough to let her know he did not leave her. Although this was his house. Evey walked out to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast and gasped at the sight she saw. Hundreds of blood red roses filled the room. The sweet fragrance of the roses warming her insides. "Oh Trellen" she whispered to herself. She glanced at one boquet of roses to see a tiny note attatched

_I thought you would like these, waiting to see you-_

_Trellen_

Evey blushed and felt as giddy as a school child. Meeting Trellen, and Trellen himself was such an excitement for her. She made herself busy for the rest of the day and straightned his house for him. It was the least she could do for the roses he had given her, and of course saving her life.

Just as he promised, Trellen walked in the door at sunset. She smiled and ran into his warm embrace. He kissed her lightly and handed her a bag of food from the near by deli.

"I thought you'd be hungry"

She smiled "How thoughtful of you, let me get some plates"

He laughed quietly as she made her way around his kitchen. Muttering when she couldn't find excatly what he was looking for. He excused him self from eating, saying he had had something earlier. After some small chat, Trellen asked Evey the question that had been plauging his mind.

"How long are you here for Evey?"

Evey looked down at her plate of food trying to decide what to tell him. After a moment she finally replied.

"I am here for two more weeks"

Trellen nodded and looked into her eyes

"So what's going to happen?"

Evey shook her head "I don't know, I came here expecting to just be on a vacation, I didn't think I would meet you"

"Do you think it was a good thing that we met?" he asked

"Of course it was! How can you say such a thing?"

Trellen rose from his seat and kneeled down in front of her

"I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was I don't want you to be hurting when you leave because of me"

She stroked his cheek softly

"No matter what it's still going to hurt"

Trellen pulled away from her.  
"I don't want you to hurt because of me"

"I won't hurt from you, unless you push me away"

Trellen took her in an embrace again, encircling his arms around her and holding her close

"I'm not going to push you away" he kissed her hair "I promise you."


	2. Awaiting Truth

Evey and Trellen made their way back to his underground home. Approaching his home, Trellen slid his arm around her waist. Evey gasped as she felt a sudden warmness and glanced over at Trellen. He smiled at her in a knowing fashion and shuffled through his pocket as his front door came into view.

He opened the door for her and let her pass through. While inside Evey felt ridden with anticipation and wasn't sure why. She knew she shouldn't let these strong emotions start so soon…but she just felt so safe with Trellen. She also felt other feelings as well… some she wasn't quite ready to admit to herself.

"Evey?" Trellen asked, breaking her concentration

She broke her thoughts and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, my mind was wandering"

He moved closer to her "What were you thinking?" he asked, one eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Well…" she quickly thought to her hidden desires and blushed.

"Nothing really, just how... how nice your home is".

He moved closer to her until he had her pinned against the wall, his hips resting against hers.

He leaned in close to her, his lips just mere inches from his. She could feel the heat of his body and his well defined muscles. He ground his hips lightly into hers and smiled when she gasped with pleasure. Slowly he claimed her lips with his. Her lips molded into his so well. He deepened the kiss and she allowed him access with his roaming tongue. He pulled her closer and she could feel his desire building. She moaned quietly into his mouth. When he went to pull away she twined her arms around his neck and deepened this kiss. He responded and then went suddenly still. She felt something lightly prick her lips and he wrenched away. He walked away some and stood with his back to her.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Evey approached him.

"Trellen? Did I do something wrong" she laid a hand upon his shoulder.

"No" he replied huskily "You didn't do anything wrong"

She stood still, questions probing her mind

"Then…?" she attempted to ask, words failing at what had just happened.

He took a deep breath and turned to face her "Nothing is wrong… it's just me"

_I need to tell you something_ He thought. She would never understand his secret though, no one ever did. Yes he has the occasional few who were absolutely entranced by him, but he had never felt anything about them that he felt for Evey.

Evey gave him an odd look "Did we move to fast?" she asked

He wanted to make this easy for her… he had no idea how to start though. He needed to tell her and soon.


	3. The Truth and Depatures

Trellen gazed at Evey. She was confused, and he should have known better. Explaining that you are part of the supernatural race was not easy. He knew he needed to tell her, to let reality sink in… he needed to voice the word. _Vampire…_

"Trellen? Did you hear what I asked?" Evey murmured quietly.

Trellen could sense that Evey was feeling quite uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed. Dammit! Why hadn't he told her earlier? He knew that keeping this secret from her was not the best of ideas. Others in the past had been able to figure out. He didn't eat and he only saw them at night. He didn't think he had to explain himself at first.

He looked at Evey, a rush of guilt hitting him suddenly.

"Evey… I need to tell you something" he began

She looked at him intently waiting for his confession.

"Have you ever wondered why I never eat? Why you never see me in the daylight?"

Trellen watched as Evey thought these questions over, slight realization that he did never do these things apparent in the features on her face.

"Yes… I have noticed, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Trellen ran a hand through his hair; this wasn't going to be easy in any way shape or form.

"Haven't you ever wondered why though?" he asked

She thought it over for a moment

"No, not really, I just assumed this was your specific lifestyle for you."

He smiled and nodded his head

"Yes this is my lifestyle… but it's a bit more than that"

Evey touched his shoulder with her hand "Just tell me Trellen"

"I am a Vampire" he said suddenly. _Oh! That's not how I wanted to say that at all! Why the hell did I blurt that out? What happened to subtle? _He mind raced as he watched the expression on her face drain of concern and turn into fear.

"I've been kissing…. Kissing a… crazy person?" she almost chocked on the last word.

She moved away from him "Oh god… god, Trellen… you seemed-seemed so different"

He groaned out loud, how many times had he had this reaction?

He moved closer to her, she saw his intention and jumped back.

"No! Please, just keep your distance".

"Evey, I'm not crazy I'm telling you the truth".

She looked at him like he had just announced he was a vampire… exactly the way she should be looking.

"How can you say that Trellen?" she nearly shouted

"I can prove it" he murmured, torn between his feelings for her the shock of what he was about to do. He didn't want to scare her away forever.

Hesitantly she nodded allowing him permission to prove himself.

"Do me a favor". He asked as he moved closer to her. He noticed that she seemed to shrink back in fear as he approached, but she kept her ground.

"What is your favor…?" she asked, fear ridden in her voice.

He didn't give her time to explain as he took her into his arms. He held her with his eyes closed. He could hear it… the sweet crimson liquid running through her veins. He listened to the slow erythematic beat of her heart and soon found the beast inside him stirring to life. He had fed just recently, but being in the close proximity of her the beast stirred to life with its hellish hunger. He quickly removed his self from her as he felt his fangs earlier.

Evey stared as the realization of what Trellen was hit her. He stared at her with blood lust eyes, burning red with the fires of hell themselves. Then she saw what made his mad claim true… his _fangs._ Oh god it was real. He turned away from her as he tried to control the savage beast inside of him, demanding that he take her blood. Oh it would be so easy… so easy. But Evey was different; she had stuck on him as no other woman had before.

She finally spoke first, breaking the icy tension

She gulped "Have-Have you been like this long?" she asked, nerves wracking her voice.

He raised a surprised eyebrow… now** that** was a new reaction.

"For the past two thousand and twenty five years" he replied.

She accepted his words and let them sink in. Two Thousand and twenty five years? He had seen so many changes. He had watched the world grow… and watched as the new born grew and died.

He silently approached her "Evey"

He whispered her name and she caught his gaze. Now she knew, he never made noise when he walked, he never ate and he was never caught dead in the sunlight. She grimaced at the word **dead**. Was he dead? He looked alive to her, but no one of their right existence could possess fangs and have hell burning eyes.

"It's not true…" she said quietly

Why? She had met an amazing man… and now he was a vampire.

He seemed to read her thoughts "I've always been a vampire, sweet Evey". He smiled thoughtfully "Although I did once have a life".

He held a hand out to her "Evey, please I know how hard it is to understand… but I wanted to let you know the truth"

She took several steps back "You lied to me!" she screeched

"I never lied to you… I couldn't introduce myself as a vampire right away."

"I want to leave" she replied in a cold tone

He took a step toward her "Evey"

"I want to leave!" she screamed at him

He looked down sadly

"As you wish, follow me and I will bring you back safely to your hotel"

He walked toward the door, and almost by demand the door opened for him. She walked out quietly behind him and heard as the door closed and locked as well. She followed him through a series of tunnels until she was at a set of stairs leading toward the upper ground of her hotel. She stopped and starred at the stairs and the glanced up at Trellen.

"Thank you" she said and walked hurriedly up the steps.

She turned as she neared the top of the stairs "I don't want to see you again" she told him and ran quickly up the remainder of the steps.

Trellen stood there feeling as though he had been stabbed. The dead instrument inside of his chest that used to be his heart tightened for the first time in hundreds of years. He dissolved into a swirling gray mist and left the Merry Hotel. He materialized moments later in the hidden portion of home. He had not shown this portion to Evey, this area served as his lair and was practically invisible to the mortal eye.

He sat down in a worn in easy chair and starred into the fire… he felt lost, and for the first time since becoming a vampire, had the urge to walk into the deadly sunlight.

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I know this chapter is a bit angst, but she needed to find out. I hope you guys got the hints I was leaving through the beginning two chapters about Trellen. Anyway I should be updating soon! I hope you enjoying, any comments you guys have is more than welcome! **

**Thanks!- AesSedia05  
**


	4. Realization and Danger

**So I wasn't too happy with Evey myself, but I think she makes up for it! I hope you enjoy, and once again Reviews are welcome.**

**-AesSedia**

Evey sat in her hotel room, thoughts racing madly through her mind… had that happened? Why did this have to happen to her? For once she had found a nice guy and now he was a vampire? She couldn't deny what she had seen… he wasn't lying to her. She lay back on the floral bed spread, the distinct smell of a hotel room invading her nostrils. Evey groaned out loud, why did she feel selfish? _He wanted your support and you turned him away_…. A voice at the back of her mind plagued her thoughts. Oh god, did I do something wrong? She asked herself. Trellen had been nothing more than kind to her and she had turned him away. She had to get back to him, but how? She darted out of her room and headed toward the street where she had surfaced. She looked down at the stairs that led to underground London. _This is what I want…. To make amends with a vampire?_ Her thoughts betrayed her feelings. She did care about him; vampire or not she didn't want to loose him for ever.

She began to descend down the stairs, knowing she had to make her way back to him. When she was fully down the stairs she starred at the numerous tunnels. Evey realized she had no idea what direction his home was in. She hadn't bothered to pay attention when he had led her back to her hotel. She looked around at the numerous tunnels and picked the one which had the most light, she remembered light and maybe this would lead her to Trellen.

Trellen sat alone in his home. He had messed up big time, he should have never brought her into his world, it was only bringing hurt to him. He had such strong feelings to Evey and had no idea why she had stuck on him so hard. He was a nightwalker, a member of the undead…. And he was in love.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen he thought sadly to himself. He closed his eyes preparing to leave his home to feed, when he sensed her. She was in the tunnels, one of the tunnels. He knew it would be more than easy to find her, he could follow her heart beat. Had she come back to him? He doubted it, he remembered the look in her eyes, the disgust at finding out he was a blood sucker. He shuddered, he hated that word. Humans had no idea how caring some vampires could be. No human had ever given a normal vampire the chance to express themselves, the only ones the humans ever noticed where the ones who went on killing sprees. He ran a hand through his black hair, surely he had killed in the past, but he was over that stage, he didn't kill for pleasure…. He had killed to keep the beast inside him at bay. He sensed Evey was lost, her presence went from one tunnel to the next, and then back to the original tunnel. Did he really want to go and save her, to only have her turn her back on him once again? Then he felt it, another presence, and unnatural presence and it was approaching Evey. Trellen rose immediately from his chair and closed his eyes; he concentrated on Evey's heart beat and followed it. He found her slumped against a wall, tears in her eyes, fear on her face. She couldn't see him yet, but he knew he had to get her out of here. He had heard about the recent killings in Scotland, only woman and these women had had their throats ripped out. He knew the accused of these crimes… **_Mark Decourti. _**He had sensed Mark's presence for the past few weeks, and Trellen knew he couldn't have been very far. Mark was an ancient vampire that was a ruthless killer. Trellen knew that once he had his sights set on someone, he would not stop until they were his, until their blood was his. Why had Evey been so stupid? These tunnels were not safe without him, and she had ventured down here. Right into danger… she was now Mark's next victim. He muttered an oath under his breath and walked toward Evey. She was shaking with fear and did not notice him approach. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she screamed.

"Evey!" Trellen said, while backing up slightly. He had certainly not expected her to scream as she did. Evey looked at him though tear clouded eyes

"Trellen?" she asked, doubt in her voice.

He helped her stand "Yes Evey, it's me" he was taken aback as she through her arms over him "Oh Trellen…. I'm so sorry! I was so stupid, I'm so scared… please get me out of here"

He smiled at her, touched by her words, "Yes of course, Hold on to me Evey".

Evey did as she was told while looking at him strangely weren't they going to make their way back to his home? She gasped as she felt a sense of weightlessness, she closed her eyes praying that this strange feeling would go away.

"Open you eyes Evey"

She opened her eyes to gaze in awe at Trellens home.

"How….?" She began, a loss for words.

"You really do know nothing about vampires do you?" he asked, amused slightly at her gawking.

Trellen thought quickly to Mark, Mark would have no idea where to search for him, but he knew if given the time he would find them eventually. He reached he senses out for Mark and could not make a connection to him in London. Right now they were safe but for how long?


	5. Now What To Do?

Evey sat in Trellen's plush arm chair shaking, she had been so scared. She had also heard a voice, not knowing from where, but the voice had told her to follow it. After what seemed like hours of searching for Trellen's home, she slumped against a wall defeated. How stupid had she been to go in search of his home. She had read the paper, knew there was a madman killing young woman of her age. Even though the paper reported the last killing to have been in Scotland, the media was assured that London would be his next strike. She had heard a mans voice in the tunnel, and then before Trellen had been there, she had seen a pair of crimson blood eyes. The eyes and the voice had left when Trellen arrived, but she was afraid that they would come back. Evey winced as Trellen paced back and forth, he was angry… very angry. She didn't know what to expect from him, she had seen regular men mad, but she had never seen the anger of a _vampire._

"Trellen?" Evey's voice came out as a mere whisper. He turned to look at her, his eyes blazing with the hellish black fire. He walked over to her chair and kneeled down in front of her. He was much angrier than she had thought he was.

"Evey, do you have any idea what you have done?" he asked her, his anger taking the better part of him.

Evey thought for a moment, going down into the tunnel after dark? Wasn't she allowed to walk around by herself down here? Or was her referring to her reaction? She frowned slightly, she didn't mean to act as irrational as she did, but the news had shocked her more than she realized.

"I'm sorry Trellen; I made a mistake in leaving you so frantically, it's just I didn't know what to do…" she sighed "How is my reaction supposed to be?"

He lowered his head and muttered another curse, this wasn't about that.

"Evey, I understand, I'm wondering why you came back into the tunnel."

"I wanted to apologize, I felt so horrible for what I did to you".

_So_ Trellen thought to himself, she wasn't aware of the danger she was in. He looked at Evey who was still talking, her words meaning nothing to him at the moment. He knew that like every one he encountered, that she would never be able to fully accept his dark gift. He felt something with her, a connection he had never felt. His eyes found the slender hollow of her throat. The crimson elixir called to him and he began to feel the demon inside him stir to life. His hunger hadn't been calling to him this fiercely since he was a new vampire. Evey was different, he had a feeling she was the missing part of his dark life. He knew that she meant something to him, and he was regretting what he was about to say.

He took a deep breath, "Evey you need to go home"

Evey stopped talking suddenly and looked at Trellen, confusion and hurt written across her delicate face.

"What?" she asked timidly, attempting to hold back the tears that were threatening to break free.

Trellen looked down at the ground; did he want to tell her she was in danger while she was in London? Or did he just want her to think he didn't care. Telling her she was in danger would certainly not be the smartest of all things to do. She would end of drawing more attention to herself, and Mark would find her right away. Trellen ran a nervous hand through his hair. He would protect her, Mark wouldn't be able to harm her… but would she want to live her life knowing a blood craving lunatic was after her? He wanted to do the best for her… even if that meant hurting her.

"You need to go home" he repeated, his voice failing him slightly.

She looked at him through tear clouded eyes; "You don't mean that" she told him quietly, sobs wracking her body.

He needed to convince her he didn't care, which was hard when all he did was care.

"You walked out on me, I…" words failed him. Damn! This wasn't working at all well for him.

"You need to live a normal life, one without vampires". He told her. _Well I'm not lying; Mark is a vampire she doesn't need to live with _he thought to him.

Evey slumped back into the chair, she had made a huge mistake in leaving him. She didn't deserve his kindness and love; she didn't deserve a relationship period. She nodded her acceptance, not wanting to anger him anymore. He extended a hand to her and lifted her from the chair. He brought her close to him.

"Hold on to me" he told her sternly. Once again Evey felt the sense of weightlessness and hoped again they feeling would end as soon as possible. She opened her eyes to see she was outside her hotel . Trellen looked at her one last time, imprinting her sweet image into her mind, and then was gone before Evey could tell him anything.

Evey ran into the building and into her room where she fell upon her bed sobbing uncontrollably, she would never see him again.

Trellen returned to his lair feeling a sense of regret. If mark hadn't shown…. He would have been able to assume his relationship with Evey. Now he was sending her home. He knew she would leave. He sighed and threw a vase into the fire. He wouldn't be able to track her easily, he hadn't taken her blood. It was his first intention the night he saw her first to command her to return to him. Something had hit him though, and he hadn't invaded her mind. What surprised him was the fact that she returned on her own, he hadn't asked her to come but she had. He knew then that she was something different. He should have taken just a sip of her blood, and then he would be able to be by her side in moments. He had to take her blood; he needed to take her blood, if even just a sip. He thought mindlessly of her in her hotel room. He needed permission to enter, and even though he was absolutely sure she would allow him entrance, he didn't want her to know his intentions. Closing his eyes he brought himself to her hotel, he starred at the door of the Old Merry. He grumbled to himself as he saw a doorman open the door, allowing him entrance.

"Am I allowed to enter?" he asked the man, feeling incredibly stupid.

The man gave Trellen a confused look "Yes sir, the lobby is through the double doors" he said.

Trellen thanked the man and silently cursed his undead self, asking permission to enter a place of rest was incredibly tiring.

He walked through the doors and eyed the elevator, so many new inventions in this world he thought and then shook his head; he needed to find Evey not marvel at the invention before him. He closed his eyes and sought out her heart beat, after sorting her out amongst the other guests; he appeared in front of her room.

This, He thought was **not** going to be easy.

**Hello all! **

**So many twist arounds! I wasn't even expecting this, but these ideas come to me at the last min. Anyway I want to hear some feedback is possible! Tell me if you guys like this story, I was indifferent with it earlier this afternoon, I'm feeling a little better now.. but I could use some feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks to all**

**AesSedia**


	6. Struggles and Beauty

_Evey…_

Evey awoke sluggishly in her sleep, had she heard her name? She automatically thought to Trellen when she heard her name again.

_Evey…_

She looked toward her door; something told her that she should open it. She snuggled deeper into her pillow, thinking that she was hallucinating. It had been after all, a long and stressful night. She glanced at the other bed to see that it was vacant; Kim still wasn't back from her stopover with her boyfriend.

_Come to me…_

There was that strange voice again, but this time Evey did not hesitate. She walked toward the door, half expecting for no one to be there. She undid the locks slowly, wondering what had possessed her to do so. She opened the door and was greeted with… _Green eyes?_ The man in front of her had white blonde hair that ran a little past his ears, his piercing green eyes taking a hold of her blue ones. Who was this man? He extended a hand in her invitation. Evey, still being in the confines of her room due to the threshold, became entranced.

Trellen had decided it was best he leave her alone for now, he would have to find another way to take her blood. He stood at the bottom of the elevator, hating to leave when he sensed Mark. Trellen stood absolutely still Mark couldn't be here! Fearing Evey's safety he dashed into the stairwell, closing his eyes he was outside of her door, watching as Mark intended to lure her in. Turning, Mark noticed Trellen.

"How good to see you again… _friend"_ The vampire known as Mark spoke coldly to Trellen.

"Oh yes indeed Mark" he glanced toward Evey. "Do not touch her"

"I did not realize she was your property" Mark hissed at him.

"She will be" Trellen informed him, the ice in his tone told Mark he was more than unwelcome.

"How nice to see you have a pet, will you take her dry also dear Trellen?" Mark asked with a sneer.

"Putting that aside, shouldn't you be elsewhere? This is my hunting ground and you are not welcome"

Mark laughed, his eyes once again fixated on Evey

"She is lovely isn't she?"

Trellen growled, a animal hunger rising deep in his throat

"I will be the death of you" he informed the now angered vampire.

Mark hissed and lunged himself at Trellen, his fangs barred, Trellen dodged him easily and felt his own fangs lengthen in anger. He moved toward Mark, knowing he should not fight a battle of ages in a hotel hallway. The men grappled for a moment, when mark growled in anger. Trellen's fangs dripped of blood as Mark grasped his arm. Trellen backed away from the vampire and turned to look at Evey. She stood in a trance, this one not from power of a vampire, but the shock of what was happening before her. Trellen growled a low primeval growl as he felt a knife slash his side. He stumbled slightly holding his side.

"How like you to deliver a blow when a man isn't looking" Trellen hissed, the anger covering his handsome features. Mark turned and looked at the man.

You haven't seen the last of me De'Canton" Mark growled low in his throat. With that he was gone.

Trellen fell to his knees, grasping his side.

"Trellen!" Evey screeched as she ran toward her fallen hero.

He looked into Evey's concerned blue eyes, smiling as he saw the fear of his safety in her eyes.

"Give me your arm" she commanded him. He did as he was told and was dragged into her room, not needing to ask permission. She sat him down on the bed and ran into her bathroom. She retrieved a bottle of water and several rags. Rushing back to him she noticed the cut on his side was healing.

She gazed in wonder, "How do you do that?" she asked him, the awe flowing through her voice.

He brought her down on the bed with him "Vampires love, have supernatural healing abilities" He grunted in pain slightly "Although" he said while looking at his side. "I'll need to feed for this to fully heal". He started to rise when Evey grasped his arm.

"No! That man…. He's out there" she said, her voice shaking with fear.

"He'll always be out there, unless someone destroys him… or I destroy him" he added. He looked at Evey, her concern for him apparent on her delicate face.

"Please don't leave me Trellen"

"Evey… I" he began "I need to feed; I can't properly heal with…"

"Take what you need from me" she stopped him in his mid sentence.

He gazed into her eyes; shock overcame him for a moment

"You don't mean that"

She gave him a disgruntled look, "You have no idea what I mean… please I want to do this, take what you need, but please don't hurt me".

He nodded a silent approval and brought her into his arms. No woman ever had willingly allowed him to take blood. She quivered slightly with fear, not knowing what to expect. He stared at her for a long moment before he crashed his lips down on hers. His kiss took her a bit by surprise but she gave into the sweet rapture instantly. His tongue demanded access to her mouth and moved in gracefully when she opened for him. He deepened the kiss and groaned slightly in the feeling of their tongues dancing together. He grasped her waist, pulling her closer, and she allowed a moan to escape her lips. That took Trellen over the edge he gently pushed her back onto the bed and began to ravish her neck and face with kisses. Evey moaned in delight into his mouth. He suddenly remembered what his original intention of this was. It didn't seem as important now; he could heal properly in a day's time. Evey's roaming hand found her way down the length of his body, marveling in the feel of his incredibly strong body. She couldn't believe this man was a vampire, making the whole thought of this even sexier. Trellen had her pinned on the beds, his arms resting on either side of her head. His most private of areas pressed into hers. Trellen gazed down at the beauty before him, her Carmel hair falling in waves across the pillow, her icy blue eyes piercing his black ones. He felt the hunger begin to stir inside him, he needed to feed and Now.

He looked into Evey's eyes, silently asking her if was allowed permission. She nodded and he began to caress the hollow of her throat. He leaned down and flicked his tongue across her hot flesh. She gasped in pleasure and suddenly felt a slight sting. Evey closed her eyes; never had she felt something so wonderful. A sensation alike no other was washing over her, pleasure was building inside her body. Trellen growled in his throat as he pulled away, causing a mutter of disappointment to come from Evey. He smiled and brought her close to his chest. Evey suddenly felt extremely tired.

"You need to sleep Evey" Trellen informed her. He began to rise again from the bed when Evey pulled him down next to her.

"Stay with me?" she asked, her voice failing slightly as exhaustion took over her.

"Always" Trellen told her, and settled down next to her. She turned facing him and buried herself in his chest. Trellen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Moments later he could hear the deep breaths coming from her and knew she was sound asleep. He ran a loving hand through her hair and smiled when she murmured his name.

"I love you" he told his sleeping beauty, and stayed with her until he no longer could.

**Enjoy!**

**-AesSedia**


	7. Surprise

Evey awoke from a heavenly sleep; she reached to her left for her sleeping partner, and then soon realized he would not be there. She sighed into her pillow, wishing that she could have awoken in his arms. She heard a clutter in the bathroom and turned to see Trellen walking out with a glass of water for her, she nearly fell off the bed in shock.

"Trellen!" she shrieked, pointing toward the window.

He laughed and handed her the glass of water, she watched in horror as he walked over to the window. Something was different about him; he turned before he reached the window and starred at her with his hellish… **green **eyes. He opened the window and let the light hit him, turning him into ash….

Evey's scream woke her from her nightmare, the scream still echoing in the room. She looked to her left and saw Trellen was missing. She sat up and walked on shaky legs toward the bathroom; nothing. She went and sat back on her bed, what a horrifying dream! She could still here the anguished cries of Trellen as the sun pierced him, hoping that her dream wasn't foreshadowing anything. She suddenly feared Trellens existence, what if her dream had told her something? She felt tears form at the corners of her eyes, if something had happened to him… she sat still, shaking from her tears.

_Trellen… where are you?_ She thought, wishing that she could find an answer.

"_Evey?" _a voice inside her mind asked her.

She froze, had she heard his voice? Her thoughts raced wildly trying to find an explanation for the voice in her head… surely she wasn't going mad.

The voice spoke to her again, she deciphered that it was indeed Trellen's voice.

"_I took your blood_" he said weakly. She wondered how that had anything to do with it, when the voice answered her.

"_It means I can speak with you… telepathically"_. She gasped at this knowledge.

"_Trellen?" _she asked inside her mind, suddenly feeling very foolish.

"_Evey, yes… I need to rest… I will come for you tonight"_. With that, the voice stopped. She believed his words, so much had happened to her in the past few days that speaking telepathically did not phase her as much as she thought it would. She glanced at the clock.

"12:34pm!" she screeched, she had **never** slept this late. She suddenly ran a hand across her neck, feeling two tiny puncture wounds. She shuddered at the image of giving him her blood, but then remembered how wonderful it had felt. A frown creased her brow, why had it felt so amazing? She laughed at herself for thinking such morbid thoughts and began to get ready for the day.

Evey was stepping out of the shower when she heard at knock at the door. She froze instantly, she knew it couldn't be Mark… but had he sent someone for her? She looked at the door for a long time before she heard Kim's voice.

"Evey! Let me in, I'm absolutely exhausted!"

Evey smiled and opened the door, she was embraced by her friend moments later.

"Oh Evey! I had the best of times, you know Mark is just absolutely amazing… in other ways as well" she said with a grin, but Evey wasn't listening. What name had she just said?

"Kimmy, what did you say the name of your boyfriend was?" she asked her friend lightly.

Kim frowned, obviously confused about the question. "Evey you know his name is Rob" she told her friend "I mean I know you've never met him… but you will soon!" she said happily.

Evey sat there as her friend proceeded to tell about her week, mentioning that Rob would sadly not be able to stay the remainder of the week. Kim also apologized for having left Evey for a week. Evey was sitting there immersed in her thoughts, she could have sworn Kim had said the name Mark…. She shook of the thought, taking it as only stress. She looked out the window, she was anxious for night to come. Evey lightened up and mentioned that Kim would get to meet her boyfriend tonight.

"Boyfriend?" Kim asked, her words coming out a little stronger than she intended.

Evey frowned, "Yes boyfriend is that so bad?" Kim shook her head "No… it's just well, you've only known him for two weeks". She said with concern in her voice.

Evey nodded, "Yes well, we hit it off automatically" she told her concerned friend.

"I think we have a strong connection, and I'm very anxious for you to meet him".

Kim nodded, still not to sure.

"If you think so" she told Evey, and then when about her business of unpacking, telling Evey stories about her and Rob's weekend. Evey flinched slightly when she thought she heard Kim call her boyfriend Mark again. Hours had seemed to pass, and when Evey looked out the window the sun was setting. She felt her heart flutter slightly, and was greeted by a knock on the door.

Kim ran to the door excited on the aspect of having guests, she opened the door and her smile faded.

"You!" she shrieked, pointing a finger at him.

"Me" Trellen replied dully. Kim closed the door on him and rushed to Evey, she was walking toward the door.

"Who was at the door Kim?" she asked her.

"You don't want to answer it Evey, It's that man! The scary man from the other night!" she pointed toward the door in fear.

"How does he know where we are staying?" she asked her friend, fear creeping into her voice.

Evey suddenly remembered, she had never told Kim that it was the strange man from the other night. She had simply told her she had met a man of the streets. Laughing she replied to her nervous friend

"Because I told him"

With that she strode to the door, and opened it to a slightly bothered Trellen. Upon seeing Evey his anger fled him, and he was filled with a sudden lightness.

"Trellen" she said as he brought her into his warm embrace. She would never tire of the way he held her; like she was a precious object that he feared breaking.

"I've missed you love" he told Evey into her hair. She smiled and began to lean forward to capture his lips in a kiss. She was interrupted by a frantic Kim.

"Evey!" Kim gasped while pulling her friend from a now thoroughly annoyed Trellen.

Evey loosened herself from Kim's grasp and stopped the closing door.

She motioned for Trellen to come in and shut the door, he did as he was told and stood in the hallway between the bathroom and the beds.

Evey walked Kim over to her bed and sat her down; she then walked to Trellen and led him by hand over to Kim.

"Kimmy" she began "This is my boyfriend Trellen".

Trellen turned to look at Evey, the dead instrument in his chest awakening again, had she said boyfriend? He smiled and tugged her gently closer to him.

Kim spoke for a few moments, asking Evey how she could consider dating this man! She claimed she had seen him on the street, which he looked ready to kill someone and that Evey had gone mad. She looked squarely at Trellen claiming he had put a mind control on her friend.

Trellen sighed, "Yes that's exactly what I did" he told her in a sarcastic tone.

After Kim had calmed down long enough, she mentioned something that Evey had not noticed herself.

"What happened to your scar?" she asked in a tone full of awe and fear

Trellen straightened himself; he couldn't explain to this girl that it had healed due to his supernatural abilities. He turned to Evey, telling her his concern in her mind. She automatically understood.

"Trellen is an actor" Evey began, "He was wearing stage makeup". Kim starred at her friend for a moment and then looked at Trellen, something telling her that Evey was telling her the truth.

Kim seeming satisfied with her answer, began to once again question her friend.

Trellen sat on the bed and began fiddling with his thumbs,

Mortals… he thought, they sure were a pain to deal with.

Evey glanced at Trellen, a glare in her eye. He grinned widely when he realized she had heard his thoughts.

**Wooo! So I'm fitting Mark into this story. Don't worry, Kim calling her boyfriend Mark instead will come later in the story. It has a point, and a very good one at that. Heh! Enjoy and thank you for the reviews!  
**


	8. Deceit?

Trellen starred at the young woman known as Kim. Evey was attempting to patch up the holes she had just made in her relationship with this woman. He felt uneasy around her, as if something were… unnatural. He sniffed the air, picking up a familiar but undistinguishable scent. It could be anything he thought to himself… but something told him it wasn't safe smell. He closed his eyes, tonight…. Tonight he would take Evey to his home, his real home. He smoothed his pants down, nerves wracking his body slightly. When was the last time he had felt such an emotion as nervousness? He smiled; this woman really did have a control on him. He glanced up at the sound of his name and saw Evey was boring a nervous hole into him.

"Trellen, can we go outside and talk?"

He nodded and led her out the door, much to the dislike of Kim. Once out in the hallway, Evey rested her head against the wall.

"I can't believe she is acting like this!" she informed him.

He approached her and slipped an arm around her waist.

He kissed her forehead and whispered "It's not your fault".

"Yeah…" Evey began; she was at a loss for words.

Trellen wondered if he should mention the odd feeling he felt around her friend, when Evey answered his wandering mind.

"She doesn't even seem like Kim". She paused as she traced a line absentmindedly against the wallpaper, he brow furrowed as she thought of how to explain herself.

Trellen interrupted her thoughts "if it makes you feel better, she doesn't exactly seem… or smell like the woman who gazed upon me only a scare few weeks ago"

Evey nodded her head in agreement, "You barely know her and you can make the difference".

Trellen wanted to kill the pain that was making Evey feel like this, he cringed at the thought of her being upset. He decided he couldn't kill it though, because that would involve killing Kim. Evey leaned into him trying to find comfort in his arms "I just want to get away".

Trellen's eyes lit up "Do you mean that?"

Evey glanced up into his eyes, seeing the genuine concern of the question there.

"Yeah, right now I do… why?"

Trellen looked down into her eyes "What if I told you we could be at my house in Maryland tonight".

Evey's eyes widened "Can you do that?"

Trellen laughed; there was still so much she didn't know. He needed to get her away from Mark and since Mark had never taken her blood, it would take him quite some time to track her down.

"Of course I can do that". He told her while kissing her hair.

Evey didn't hesitate "Let's go"

"Now?" Trellen asked her

Evey looked around "Maybe I should tell Kim first".

Trellen frowned; he wasn't sure if that was the best of ideas but nodded his head. She walked in and came out ten minutes later with tear clouded eyes.

"Let's just go"

She walked into his embrace without word, fearing she would break down from her friend's harsh attitude. Never had Kim acted like this, and it greatly upset Evey that she had begun now.

She looked up to see Trellen close his eyes "Home" he said and soon she found herself in that whirlwind feeling of weightlessness and nausea.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kimberly starred out the window, not caring her friend had gone and left her. Evey was the one who had changed, not her… although, she had failed to mention the new addition to her life. Rob had never shown up at the airport and Kim had left with tears in her eyes. She had been so upset she had missed her train and was now stranded at the airport, awaiting the now delayed train. She sat at the bench feeling hopeless and used when a kind man had sat down next to her. She had instantly become entranced with the kind stranger and let him drive her out of the airport. He had asked her for dinner and she accepted and she found herself spending the night with him. She had awoken the next morning alone, but with a note promising his swift return, and like clockwork he arrived at the expected hour. She had spent a week with this man and now he was on his way to her hotel room.

She sighed and walked away from the window, only to be summoned to the door by a sounding knock. She smiled as she opened it, her kind stranger, and her boyfriend. He greeted her with his dark green eyes and wicked grin.

"It's so good to see you again love" he told her while kissing her softly

"I'm so glad to see you Mark; I've got a story to tell you"

**Sorry it's short! I'm having a hard time writing down all I want for this in the way I want it to… I promise I'll give you guys a nice long update next!**


	9. Maryland

**I've been with writers block on this story, but I finally figured out what I wanted to happen! Yay!**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**-AesSedia**

Evey felt her feet hit the ground; the feeling of nausea was over. She felt Trellen release her from his hold and step back.

"It's alright Evey, open your eyes".

Evey did as she was told and gasped in awe at the sight in front of her. Trellen's home was no mere home; it was a mansion.

"H-How ever did you come across something like this?" she asked while turning to look in his direction.

He smiled at her amazement, "When you're around as long as I've been, you learn to acquire such things".

He walked toward her side and took her arm gently in his, "This house is about two hundred years old" he explained.

Evey looked at the home before her, it certainly didn't look two hundred years old.

"That's because it's been well maintained" Trellen said with a smile.

Evey blushed, she wasn't used to his telepathic power yet. He continued "It was owned by an older man in the early eighteen hundreds, I was very close to him and his dear wife" he stopped for a moment, memories washing over his eyes.

"Yes they were the only real friends I've ever had in my long years" he looked at Evey, a wistful look across his face, "It was left in the will that I inherit this home, they had no children".

Evey interrupted his story, "How do you keep it without people realizing that you've been living here for two hundred years?" she asked.

Trellen laughed at the question, causing a frown from Evey.

"Excuse me" he said "In this town I am know as Trellen Lembartant, Lembartant being the last name of the elderly couple" he explained "I take the name and claim to be the descendant of their family line, I've never had a problem with it" he chuckled softly "If I did it could be easily arranged that they wouldn't remember".

Evey shuddered at his last sentence, "Yes I suppose you could"

Trellen walked with her closer to the house, "I have a staff of servants here that tend to the house while I'm away".

He motioned to an older woman departing the house toward them, "She is known as Martha, she's the head maid here and a lovely woman". He smiled as she approached them.

"Martha, how good to see you again" Trellen said as he bowed slightly.

Martha smiled warmly "It is always good to have the master of the house at home, we feared you would not return, it has been a good year".

Trellen nodded, "Yes it has, I am sorry for the trouble, you know business"

Martha laughed, "Of course sir"

She glanced in Evey's direction and curtsied in a polite manner.

Trellen made the introduction, "Martha this is Evey, she will be staying with us for some time". Trellen looked into Evey's eyes, "Won't you Evey?

Hinting at the tinge of doubt in Trellen's voice, Evey grabbed his hand; entwining their fingers, "Of course I will".

Trellen smiled at her and led her into the mansion. Evey gasped, never had she seen a home so big! The floor was delicately tiled, leading to a rounded stair case. Off to one side lay rooms and hall ways of sort and the other side housed French doors leading to a dining area.

"Your home is beautiful" Evey told Trellen while turning in circles.

Trellen gazed at her, "Your beautiful" he said quietly.

Evey stopped turning and looked at him, a small smile played across her face. She noticed how his face went from soft to an indescribable emotion. His eyes locked onto hers and brought her in front of him.

"So beautiful" he whispered against her ear, causing her to shiver from both excitement and pleasure.

Evey looked up at the man who held so much power. He could destroy this house in one movement if he wanted to, he could travel distances in seconds… and he was taking her heart. Trellen crashed his lips down on hers, relishing in the feeling of her sweet ecstasy. He deepened the kiss while pulling her forward, wanting to feel every ounce of her heavenly body pressed up against his. She moaned into his mouth as he began to back her up against the stair case rail. She let out"oomph" as her back collided gently with the extended railing. Evey felt her desire growing and wanted nothing more but from him to take her against this rail.

"Trellen" she whispered against his mouth.

His mouth left her mouth and began traveling south to her neck; she could feel his fangs grazing lightly across her flesh. A moment of fear hit her until she looked into his eyes; they were blazing with their usual black fire, telling her he was not lusting after her blood… yet.

Her hands began to roam his strong build, admiring the way he was so shapely built. She memorized every contour, every ridge of his body, all the while bringing pleasure to him. His hands also began there on exploration, gently grazing across the top of her breasts, causing Evey to intake sharp breaths of air. The thin material that separated his glorious hands from her breasts began to irritate Evey. She wanted nothing more but to rip the evil shirt to shreds, she would do almost anything for his touch right now. Trellen's hand slipped lower, across her flat stomach and to the button of her jeans. The fire burning inside of Evey ignited with blaze when he began to unbutton her pants, slowly and deliberately. Trellen broke mouth contact with Evey's skin, looking down at the stubborn button that refused to unfasten from its hold. All he wanted to do was feel her creamy skin. A moment of realization hit him when he sensed they wouldn't be alone for another second. He broke quickly from Evey and silently cursed himself when he realized they were still in the foyer. Martha had left them soon after coming in, preparing a room for Evey. Trellen turned as the sound of foot steps neared.

Martha rounded a corner, a faint blush in her cheeks, "My lady your room is ready, if you like I will direct you there?"

Evey nodded as she attempted to diminish her disheveled self, "Yes that would be lovely".

Trellen looked at her, it would be sunrise in a matter of hours and he wasn't ready to say goodbye to her already.

Evey caught his gaze, "Will I see you before you retire?" she asked, hope in her voice.

Trellen gazed at her, not wanting to voice his answer.

"_I very much hope so, if the maid hadn't come…"_

He smiled as he saw Evey blush furiously, "I will see you soon" he told her.

He bade Martha goodnight and departed the room.

Martha smiled at Evey, "The master of the house has odd hours, but it's easy to adjust to, if your willing that is".

Evey smiled, "Oh yes, I am willing".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maryland you say?"

Mark paced around the small room that Kim and Evey had shared. Kim sat unknowingly on the bed, fascinated at the man before her.

"That's very interesting".


	10. Martha Explains

Evey walked quietly behind the bed, taking it all the sights of Trellen's grand home. The maid stopped at a door and unlocked it with a set of keys she had. She opened the door and permitted entrance to Evey.

"Wow…" Evey gasped slightly, taking in the sight of the room that she would be staying in.

The walls of the room were light blue. Looking to the ceiling, Evey saw there was a mural of the night sky. The bed was a grand four poster with matching blue silk sheets and a black over throw.

"The bed will be turned down whenever you wish madam" she stopped and looked down at the ground "I am sure it is tiring being with the master of the house".

Evey frowned for a moment, "Why do you say that?"

The maid walked over to the window quickly, "It is nothing madam".

Evey followed soon after her, "Martha do you know something…" she stopped "As well?"

Martha looked Evey in the eye, "Do you know of what I speak?"

Evey nodded her head slowly, letting the maid know she was more than aware of Trellen's…. special trait.

Martha let out a sigh of relief "You know of the master's problem then?"

Evey nodded, "I really wouldn't call it a problem, but yes I know".

Martha smiled nervously "The household knows of his strange hours, but not all know of his…. Well he being a vampire".

Evey shuddered at the word. She hadn't yet said it to herself and it was taking a moment for the realization of the word to settle in…._ vampire._ Trellen was a vampire…

Why did it sound so normal? It was like she had heard someone tell her vampires existed her whole life. Martha handed her a small key.

"What is this for?" Evey asked while turning the small key over in her hand.

Martha motioned toward the chamber door, "Vampires cannot enter a room unless they are invited".

"But this is his home…"

Martha nodded, "Yes it is his home, but this is **your **room" she motioned toward the key in Evey's hand "As long as you're in an area that is considered a place of rest, that has a lock and bolt… he cannot enter without permission".

"Why would I want to keep him out?"

Martha sighed, "I have never invited him into the chamber of my confines" she started toward the door, "Once you have there is no way of keeping him out… and there are times when you will want to keep him out".

Evey frowned. She wasn't sure she liked the attitude of this maid.

"Yes of course, now if you'll excuse me".

The maid nodded and headed out of the room, leaving Evey left alone with her thoughts.

Why would she want to keep Trellen out? Had he done something to the maid for her to be afraid of him?

"Oh god…"

She became suddenly worried… what if she was with a madman?

"_I can assure you I'm not"_

Evey gasped at the sound of Trellen's voice ringing inside her head.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Outside your door let me enter"_

Evey nodded, despite the maids warnings, she wanted nothing more but to be held in his strong arms.

She opened the door and was greeted by a amused Trellen.

"Mad man eh?"

Evey sighed, she had yet to invite him into the room and she looked threshold with wonder.

"Come in".

He nodded and stepped into the room. Evey closed the door behind him and took his hand.

She led him over to her bed and sat down. He starred at her a moment before he sat down next to her, gathering her into the embrace she ached for.

She fell into his embrace and smiled when he kissed her hair softly.

"Why does the maid tell me to worry about you?"

Trellen sighed; she hadn't wasted anytime in clearing her thoughts.

"She's scared of me".

Evey frowned; he always seemed so calm about everything.

"Well I'm not scared of you, why is she?"

Trellen looked into her eyes, "She gave me blood when I needed it most". he sighed as Evey gasped slightly, "She saved me when she could have left me to rot… and now she fears what she has saved".

"Why?"

"I am not human Evey, I am the undead… immortal… and she fears her fate because she has saved a non-creation of God".

Evey turned and looked at him, confusion written across the fine lines of her face.

"But she is still here".

He nodded, "Ah yes she is, she is very loyal to me… I have also saved her from being a beggar on the streets". He twirled a piece of her hair, "I have given her family very much".

Evey nodded, feeling suddenly hazy in the embrace of his arms. He felt so warm and wonderful.

He laid her down gently, kissing her lightly across the lips.

"You need to sleep"

He started to walk away when he felt her grasp his arm, "Stay with me?"

Trellen smiled, she had such an incredible way of making him stay.

"Of course"

He lay with her until he smelled the first rays of sunlight; he knew he would have no choice but to leave now. He kissed her lightly, his kiss lingering as he prayed to be with her again as soon as possible.

**Sorry for the wait! Review please!**

**Thanks! **

**-AesSedia**


	11. Walk Through the Gardens

Trellen moved uncomfortably on his bed of black silk sheets, his thoughts on only one person… Evey.

Never in his long years had he been so unsettled about a woman… and never had he feared one as much too. Vampires did not fear, Trellen did not fear, but since her unexpected presence into his life Trellen hadn't been himself.

He gazed around his dark chambers, stone walls surrounding his four poster bed that had been with him through the ages. Aligning the bed were elegant silk black sheets with blood red lining. Underneath the queen sized mattress rested a layer of his homes native soil. Without the soil he would not be able to rest, nor travel more than a hundred miles from his home. He sighed, what was home anymore? He had various homes around the world, all adopted by different names. No one knew the real him though. Yes his name was Trellen, but what of the last? He had never met anyone worth sharing such information. His secret was a dark secret that he didn't want one exposed to… he didn't want them to find the fate he had had for these dark years. He wasn't sure if he wanted to share with Evey the horrors of his life. She was completely entranced by him, and this was not of his doing. He stirred slightly, not being able to find the rest he needed. He could smell the warm sun, he could sense the slow ascent into the sky and he knew he wished for nothing more but to be able to share his dark gift with someone. When Evey found out who he really was… she'd never want any part of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days had passed since the last time Evey had seen Trellen, and she was beginning to feel discouraged. Where they moving to fast? She sighed; she usually wasn't as forward as she was with Trellen… but he was just so enticing. What drew her to him so heavily? She closed her eyes as she leaned against the sofa in the seating room hoping to receive some sign of him in the next few days. She glanced out the window at the retreating sun, wondering if tonight would be the end to her waiting. She turned at the sound of the door and was greeted by an anxious looking maid.

"The master of the house wishes your attention Madam"

Evey almost snorted, "Oh does he?"

The maid gave her a look of pure terror at the sound of Evey's sarcastic tone, "Yes madam he does… it is not best to keep him waiting".

Evey wondered what the horrors this maid has seen before in her life. Was Trellen truly as bad as the maid him seem?

"Where does he want my company?"

The maid motioned toward the door, "He waits for you in the gardens".

Evey frowned, the gardens? She nodded her head at the maid and made her way toward the small rose garden that occupied the south corner of Trellen's land.

She reached the garden in no haste, and marveled at the sight of the pale moon washing over the blood red roses. She scanned over the garden and saw no sign of Trellen. Sighing, she spotted a small bench and made her way to sit down. Before she could rest her bottom she felt two strong arms pulling her gently back up.

"Trellen" Evey's voice came out in a mere whisper, feeling comfort in the arms she hadn't felt in days.

"Dearest Evey".

Evey froze; this wasn't the voice she was expecting. Still confined in the man's embrace, she turned slowly and was greeted by none other than Mark Decourti. Evey panicked… how had he found her?

"I assure you I mean no harm".

A scream began to rise in Evey's throat at the man's compassionless words. Before she could utter a single word, Mark placed a finger gingerly over her lips.

"Screaming will do you no good." He motioned toward the bench she was about to sit down on previously, "Sit". His word was not a statement, it was a command. Her body did as Mark told and he joined her on the small white bench.

Evey scanned the man next to her, wondering why he hadn't taken all she had and left her dry. Fear, panic and confusion painted her face as she became painfully aware of the dangerous situation she was in.

He looked at her, his green eyes piercing a hole deep within the core of her being, "Why do you fear me so?"

Evey sat dumbfounded for a moment. Hadn't Trellen told her that Mark was a ruthless killer? Wanting nothing more but to rid the world of every possible human?

She realized she hadn't answered and shook her head, "You're a killer".

Mark laughed a bitter yet gentle tone "Oh yes… I am a killer".

Evey shuddered visibly as Mark wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her close to his side. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "We are all killers".

Evey pulled away from the man's embrace, not liking the way he so freely touched her.

"Trellen is not a killer".

Mark laughed his odd laugh again, "Did Trellen tell you that?"

Evey nodded, confusion painting her face more than fear.

Evey watched as Mark gazed down at the ground. His facial expression showing that he was thinking intently about something.

"Believe what you want Evey, but remember looks are easily deceived".

Evey frowned, "Why are you telling me this?"

Mark looked down at the ground once more, "Because I am usually deceived for something I am not".

Evey turned at the sound of footsteps behind her and saw nothing. She turned back to Mark to discover that he was gone and the bench now had embedded deep into the granite a "D".

"Decourti" Evey whispered.

"Why do you speak that name?"

Evey turned at the sound of Trellen's voice, tonight he once again wore all black. His hair was slightly rumpled and he seemed to be harnessing a slight growth of facial hair.

"H-He…" Evey stopped herself, something told her not to mention his name to Trellen.

Trellen sighed as he resumed his position next to her on the bench. He wrapped an arm around her waist just as Mark had done moments earlier. She sighed; it did feel so good to be in his embrace again.

"Where have you been?" she blurted out. She immediately flushed, not wanting to seem so forward.

Trellen chuckled lightly, "I have been around… thinking".

Evey cuddled into his side a little more, "About?"

Trellen turned and looked at her. He said nothing as he began to run his fingers idly through her hair, never breaking his intense stare.

Evey realized he wasn't going to share with her that information and went back to starring at the ground. His hand that had been roaming in her dark hair left her hair and traveled to her chin. He tilted her chin lightly, giving her a look she had recognized in Mark's eyes. What was it about both men that made them so similar?

**Hope you enjoyed the update! Thank you for your reviews!**

**-AesSedia**


	12. Happenings

His hands caressed her passion flamed skin causing her to moan lightly. She arched her back in pleasure as _his_ hands ignited a passion in her body that she hadn't felt in years. He leaned down and kissed her swollen lips, letting his hands travel to the center of her womanhood…..

Evey sat straight up in her bed, her sweat soaked body clinging to the bed sheets. She looked frantically around the room, looking for any sign of her mysterious…. What was wrong with her? She had been having the same passion crazed dream since he encounter with Mark. She felt so vulnerable and she wasn't sure why. She felt her heart slow down slightly and sighed, something was wrong.

"Something is always wrong dear Evey"

Evey stifled a scream as she heard the voice float out of the shadows. She scanned the room looking for any sign of the voice she had just heard, and saw nothing.

"Get a hold of you Evey" she muttered to herself while smoothing the sheets down of the bed she was residing in.

She closed her eyes, letting herself slip slowly back into the realm of sleep and desire. Before sleep fully consumed her, she felt fangs caress her neck. She opened her eyes and starred into hell fire black eyes.

"Trellen" she said breathily.

"Always"

He bent down and kissed her lightly. She reacted immediately to his touch and fell in sync with the ever going trance of his wonderful tongue.

"Evey" he moaned her name against her hot flesh causing Evey to moan as well in anticipation. She wanted him… it was apparent.

Something told her she should wait… that something wasn't right, but her logical mind was being consumed by the cloud of passion covering her. She didn't feel like herself, didn't feel like this was even….

"Trellen"

She said his name and looked up into the burning black soles… he was gazing at her intently. His gaze made Evey uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

In a blink of an eye Trellen was across the room, his fangs barred.

"What haunts your mind Evey?"

He paced back and forth, moving objects out of the way with his mind. He was angry… and it was scaring Evey.

"You are not yourself Trellen"

Evey backed into the bed when he turned slowly, his eyes blazing crimson red.

"Oh yes Evey" he said, his blood lust taking over his body, his demeanor. It was taking over the Trellen she knew.

He lunged at her, wanting to feel his fangs plunge into her tender flesh. Evey screamed and moved for the bed praying, willing that he would leave her. She backed against the wall closing her eyes as she voiced her wishes out loud.

After a moment she opened her eyes, he was gone from the room. She let out a sigh of relief and slid against wall. Fresh tears were starting to fall as she began to think about what had just happened. A knock at the door caused her to shudder and she pushed herself closer to the wall as the door opened.

Martha popped her head through the door only to witness a crying and scared looking Evey. She rushed over to Evey and bent down, taking her gently in her arms like any mother would do.

"I told you not to give admittance to your room".

Evey sniffled as she hugged the maid closer to her body, "Trellen… H-He's not the same".

The maid nodded, "Yes I understand".

Evey turned and looked at her, "What is different about him?"

The maid turned away, not knowing if she should voice her knowledge.

Evey grabbed the maid by the jaw, "Please you must tell me what you know".

The maid shifted her eyes, "I-I don't know".

"Trellen has been a different person since we left London".

At this the maid changed her tone, her face suddenly became full with freight, and "Trellen was in London?"

Evey scrunched her face in confusion, "Yes… he has a home there… surely you know that?"

Martha bent her head, "Decourti".

Evey shuddered, his name no longer scared her… but more enticed her.

"What about Mark?"

The maid gasped, "You say his name so freely".

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

The maid nodded, "Trellen refuses for that name to be uttered in this household".

"What about him Martha… what is it?"

Martha sighed, "Trellen does not own a home in London".

Evey frowned, "I-I was there…. It was underground…I-I'm"

The maid interrupted mid-sentence, "Mark owns a home in underground London".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of days passed in a complete haze, Martha's words always ringing in Evey's ears. If she had stayed at Mark's home… then was Trellen who he claimed to be? Was it possible that she had been deceived?

She made her way out to the gardens as the sun began to set, hoping to find any answer. She made her way to the bench that Decourti had first approached her at. Glancing down she saw the "D" was still burned into the granite. She sat for a minute, idly tracing the engraved letter. thoughts of home consumed her mind and Evey sat for what seemed like hours, a half smile on her face as memories washed over her.

"Thoughts of better days?"

His voice washed over her, feeling her with familiarity and security.

"In a way", she turned and was faced with the green eyed vampire, his white blonde hair gleaming in the moon.

She turned to him, watching his eyes burn with a familiar fire.

"Let me ask you something"

He nodded as he sat down next to her.

"Why haven't you…" she stopped and looked down at the ground. She wasn't sure how to word this to him, especially since she still wasn't sure of his intentions with her.

"Why haven't I killed you?"

She nodded, feeling both scared and entranced at his words.

He laughed lightly and tilted her jaw up so she could look into his eyes. The fire burning there suddenly turned into something she knew… something she was afraid to admit to herself. He reminded her of…

"Why do I know you?"

Mark sighed, his eyes beginning to change to a color that Evey had know before. Hellish black….

"Because you weren't afraid to look at me".


	13. Confusion

"What do you mean?"

Mark gazed over Evey, wondering silently if he should share the information he knew.

"I must go, but I promise you'll see me soon".

"Wait I-I…"

She was stopped by the look in his eyes, as he traced a finger idly down her cheek.

"You'll see me soon"

He turned toward the back of the garden and dissolved into the night.

Evey sat dumbfounded on the bench, what did he mean? His eyes had seemed so familiar to the ones that she found in the comfort of Trellen.

Trellen… as of late he seemed to be a different person. She shook her head slightly; it wasn't even like the Trellen she had met. When she had met Decourti he had wanted to kill her…. and now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Decourti walked the dark streets of London looking for a quick and hopefully a non-resistant meal. He couldn't concentrate enough on one item because his mind was constantly filled with the same image; Evey.

He knew of his dark secret and knew she would never be able to accept it, but what was he to do? He knew he should tell her that it was he she saw that night in the shadows, he that had drawn her to him in such a way, and he that had allowed her to stay in _his _home.

He had an undoing bind with Trellen…. One he could never make up to him, he was bound for life. Could he really tell her his secret? The other parts he might be able to explain…. but could he tell her _that._

He shuddered at the thought, he hadn't thought about the night in centuries and now wasn't the time to start thinking about. Disguising himself as Trellen hadn't worked out like he had planned; he was sought. He looked down at his arms at the two bite marks left by Trellen the night of their quarrel in the hotel lobby. They wouldn't heal like most marks and he knew why. He knew Trellen was beginning to fancy Evey… but he wouldn't allow it. As much as he knew he shouldn't, he loved her.

If only he could explain to Evey that he was the man she fell in love with. he was the man that had saved her that night from the call of another vampire, the one who had starred at her intently when she visited the chamber of horrors…. She would never understand. Trellen felt as he felt, thought as he thought… they were bound for life and there was not another way around it. It wouldn't have been so bad if Trellen weren't….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evey sat on the edge of her bed, waiting impatiently for night to come. She wanted to see Trellen. She stopped her racing thoughts, or did she want to see Mark?

Why would she want to see him? Mark was deceiving her… wasn't he?

She waited for what seemed like hours when the last ray of sunlight fell below the earth. Moment later she felt a presence in the room and turned at the sound of light footsteps coming toward her. She smiled at the familiar face, although it was not who she expected.

"Dearest"

Evey smiled, "Good evening… Trellen is it?"

The man in front of her smiled, "Only for you".

He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her up against him, she looked deep into his hellish black eyes and gasped when they flashed a quick shade of green.

"This is you.."

"I can't explain it Evey, you'll never understand"

Evey frowned, "Try me"

The man in front of her frowned in return, "I've… I can't".

Evey lowered her head, she felt safe with this man. She knew this feeling, this gentleness… this was the man she had met in London.

"Trust me"

She looked into his eyes, confusion and pain shining through the darkness that was him. She wasn't sure who he was, or even what he was…. But she knew _him._ This was the guy she had fallen for, this was the man she wanted to be with… but who was he?

She leaned in hesitantly not knowing what to do, when she felt his lips crash down on hers. She had wanted to kiss him, but wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. Obviously it was.

He deepened the kiss when her mouth allowed access into the caverns that he was exploring. She pulled him closer by grabbing his shirt and gasped when he pressed his full body against hers. She remembered these feelings… remembered this body and the man.

"_It's me Evey"_

She heard his voice in her mind and for the first time realized….

"That's not what Trellen sounds like"

She broke away from his kiss as she spoke these words and looked into his eyes, confusion washing over her.

He sighed, "Evey I need to tell you something".

Evey looked down at the ground, "Wait…" her tone seemed to become a little more frantic.

"Do I even know you?" she backed farther away from him "Who and what are you?"

Her voice quivered with fear, but she kept her chin held high as she attempted to keep eye contact with him.

"Evey… I'm not Trellen"

She watched in both horror and fascination as the body shape of Trellen was replaced by the body of Mark Decourti.

"Mark?" she grabbed the bed post for support.

"How is this possible? I thought that perhaps…. It was you I met that night?" she looked down at the ground, her chest beginning to rise rapidly, "What about Trellen… how did you change your body?"

"It was me you met that night… and it was I who protected you all those other nights in the shape of another".

"I don't know what you mean!"

Evey sat on the edge of the bed, her body shaking from both fear and anger. She had no idea what was happening. She had assumed that she had met Mark that night in the ally, but that was all… she never once thought that Mark could _be_ Trellen.

"How do you even know Trellen?"

Mark sighed, "Trellen is my brother".

Authors note:

**Alright ladies and gents!**

**So my original plot turned into something that I didn't even expect. Just to clarify some things, It was Mark that met Evey that night in front of Burger King… the ally. He was the one, in disguise that Evey fell in love with. Yes there is a reason between his disguise, and there is more to Mark and Trellen then being brothers, as you can probably tell from the beginning of this chapter. So yes please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I'm not sure if anyone is interested, but I'm looking for an artist. I was wondering if someone would be willing to draw Trellen, Mark and Evey.**

**Trellen is a man of well physique with black hellish eyes, black rumpled hair, usually a slight growth of facial hair and usually wears black.**

**Mark: Same physique as Trellen. His hair is white blonde and slightly longer, it covers his eyes, but it's a short hair cut. Does that make sense? I guess in a way like Draco Malfoy's, only it covers his eyes more than Draco's does. I'm not sure what color to put Mark in as of yet, but as he is distinguished, his eyes are a brilliant shade of green.**

**Evey: Tall, slender woman with a caramel hair color. I have her with blue eyes. I'm not all to sure of what kind of clothes to put Evey in though.**

**If anyone is willing please go ahead I would greatly appreciate it. My other stories have characters that people already can associate with, and I was hoping to do the same with this one as well.**

**Thank you all so much for you wonderful reviews!!!!!**




	14. Trellen and Mark

Slight realization hit Evey harder than she thought it would. She starred into the emerald green eyes that had become forbiddingly familiar to her.

"He's your what?" she asked, frowning as her voice cracked in fear.

Mark sighed as he watched Evey's frail body shake in apparent fear, "He's my brother Evey… and the bond we share is inseparable"

"How so?" Evey asked, now having moved further away from Mark.

Evey watched as Mark's green eyes flickered with an unsaid emotion, "It-It is something that I cannot share…"

Anger flared with anger as she turned on her heel toward him, "Then why confuse me so? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I never meant to hurt you"

"Well you are, don't you understand? How can I sit here and act calmly about this situation… Trellen said you were a mad man... a ruthless killer".

"He just says that to cover his own self… he-"

"No stop! I can't take this anymore, you act like you want to kill me the first time I ever meet you, and then you try and tell me your are someone else?"

Evey lowered her heard, "I can't do this, I fell in love with Trellen…I can't fall in love with you".

At one point in his life Mark knew he had a heart… now the pain was throbbing in his dead chest from Evey's words. She would never understand his secret, he just wanted to protect her…. and he didn't know how to express that.

Mark went to step closer to her when Evey raised one hand in front of her, "No… please just go away, I don't want to see you again".

Mark recognized these words, she had already told him once that she didn't want to see him again… and now she meant it. She was seeing him in his true form and was rejecting him.

Evey turned her back to him, knowing that she had to look away or she wouldn't be able to go through with her banishment. She didn't understand why she was upset that she wouldn't see Mark anymore… it wasn't mark she fell in love with… was it? Had he deceived her this whole time? Wanting nothing more than her sweet nectar that she called her blood? Nothing made sense, especially since he wouldn't tell her.

She gasped as she felt warm breath strike her ear, "I leave you with only memories"

His warm breath lingered on the delicate skin of her neck for a moment more and then it was gone.

Evey turned swiftly, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. Why was he doing this? She was so confused and so…tired.

She looked toward her bed, knowing it was still to early to sleep… but she needed it.

She undid her coverings and fell into her oversized bed, where sleep soon claimed her.

Evey's dream during the night where exactly what Mark had told her he would leave her with… memories.

She saw everything over in her mind, like she was watching a movie. She saw her meeting with Trellen again, saw their first kiss…time spent together in his cozy underground home… and then…

He was a vampire, she rejected him… damp and cold tunnels and she was crying… a voice like no other had lured her softly to his safety. She felt drawn to the voice, wanted nothing more than to follow it, when Trellen appeared in front of her. She had been so relieved to see him that she shook with fear from the mysterious voice.

She remembered his rejection, the hotel… he was there with her. His calm voice helping her sleep, not anything like the one that had been in the tunnel.

Evey shifted in her sleep as she recalled those haunting green eyes, luring him to her ever so gently… asking her to come to him.

Trellen appeared then as well.

She found herself locked in the dream of his green eyes, piercing though her. The green eyes drew her to him… she knew comfort and love in those eyes. As she neared closer, she noticed the green began to darken… to a foreboding color.

Hellish black… the same color that had attracted her in the first place. Now in these eyes she found no comfort… only fear. A dark fear that she nothing of. She tried to run, tried to escape… but all she could see was darkness, surrounding her like a dark veil… foreshadowing her death.

She screamed as loud as she could, but she was stuck… never to be released from his hold.

Then, as from the depths of hell themselves a voice spoke, "Looks can be deceiving dear Evey".

Evey was awoken by the sound of her scream, still resounding on the walls in her room. Was Mark trying to tell her it was….

"Trellen…"

A deep voice sounded in the room, "So it seems".

Evey strained her eyes as she made the shape out of the vampire she knew so well. Her body began to shake slightly with fear as he neared closer to her.

"It seems my brother had made an alteration to your dreams".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark Decourti sensed Trellen was in the same room as her, he could smell her fear… and smell his brother's hunger.

He didn't want to alert Trellen of his presence, so he stood outside his homes massive gates, starring into the house that held Evey captive. He needed to tell her… he should have earlier. Now he could do nothing, he was forbidden to see her again and forbidden to enter Trellen's home… unless she gave permission.

His blood line with Trellen granted his access into the home at all times, not even a barrier could keep Mark out… blood was stronger. At one point in each others lives, Trellen and Mark had been the closest of brothers… being gifted with the fact of being bit by the same vampire, and having the same blood line, both men could change their outer appearance.

It had been a game at first… each impersonating each other, until…

Betrayal was the lowest level in hell… and the one where the ice in Trellen's heart lied.

For many years the identity of both vampires remained hidden to the world.

Mark closed his eyes at the bitter memory…. His family, how he missed them so… and it were his own fault they were dead.

He had been feeding near the village one night when he had been spotted by a group of men. Mark, being a new vampire wasn't aware that he was seen… the next night when Trellen and he emerged from their underground home, their parents home was alit. The screeching sounds of their dying mother had been heard from the depths of the burning wood and neither one of them could do a thing…

Mark tried to stop Trellen as he made his way toward the village… the memory washed over him as he starred at his brothers home.

_Both men stood their, helpless…. _

_Mark could make out the sound of his brother calling for help… the screaming of his mother… and the scream coming from his own mouth as he called out to her. Tears clouded his vision as he tried to make his way into the burning house, knowing he could do nothing… nothing but watch in agony. He watched his brother attempting to move objects, stumbling over as his cries for help filled the silent night… and then her scream stopped. Mark could smell her death…. Their father had been dead from some while, the coppery scent of his blood filling his nostrils. _

_Trellen turned toward him, his fangs barred, "You! You did this! You killed them!"_

"_No! I-I never meant to…"_

_Trellen lunged at his brother, his fangs gashing a mark across his arm, "I curse you for life, if it's the last thing I do… I curse you!"_

_He watched his brothers body transform into his own, "I shall seek revenge and it shall be you that dies for the consequences"._

_Mark had gone to run after him, he lunged at him… but was taken aback by the sharp pain in his neck. Trellen has bitten him…making his self stronger in the process. _

_Blackness clouded his vision as he watched his brother run off in the direction of the village… he looked once at his hands… noticing they weren't his hands… but Trellen's._

Mark blinked away his memory… Trellen had killed that night… 234 people to be exact… the size of the village… all dead.

"In my name" he whispered to himself.

He shuddered at the memory. Trellen hadn't gone through in his plan on killing him; although Mark knew him though, Trellen had already tried more than once. Mark smiled bitterly, these days it was not easy to defeat a man like Mark Decourti… he was one of the more powerful vampires in existence.

If only he could explain this all to Evey… all he thought about was her.

He closed his eyes and listened for her heart beat when he heard a small whisper in his head.

"_Is that what you wanted to tell me?" _

_ **I'm really sorry for the wait! I've been doing seminar at my university and gah... I hate being a reporter sometimes because it's mad crazy.. anyway!**_

_** I had a difficult time writing this chapter... I wanted to say a lot and I'm not sure if I got everything out that needed to be said. Basically in short form, Mark is the one evey met.. Trellen killed a lot of people in Marks name and as Mark... **_

_** Mark impersonates Trellen because it's eaiser for him to get around without word getting back to his brother. Since Mark took evey's blood... it wasn't trellen (thats where it might be confusing, it was mark in disguise) he can speak telepathically with her. His mind is linked to hers. Anyway if anyone thinks any part of this is confusing I will write it over, edit it etc...**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**  
**_


	15. Blood for Blood

Mark stood silent for a moment, had he heard her voice? Yes he had taken her blood… but she still wasn't aware of that. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her melodic voice… would she speak again?

"_Mark?"_

Mark shuddered as he heard the quiver of fear in her voice, "Evey…"

A slight squeak of fear and Evey was back in his head, _"Mark, where are you?" _She stopped for a moment _"I-I'm so scared… Trellen…he… I don't know, I'm scared Mark… please"._

Mark frowned, the fear in her voice was apparent… yet he didn't blame her. Trellen was a powerful vampire, able to persuade anyone with just his voice. Mark knew at the moment Trellen didn't mean harm to Evey… but with a taste of her blood he would lose control.

"If he as much touches a hair on her head…I'll…"

"You'll what?"

Mark turned around abruptly at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Oh come now brother, did you really think I wouldn't be able to detect my own bloods presence?"

Mark growled a low primal growl, "And brother do you think you can hold something in your home that belongs to me?"

Trellen raised an amused eyebrow, "What belongs to you?" he laughed while shaking his head, "If I do recall Evey met _me…"_

"No, Evey met a man known as Trellen… the man inside not the man who stands before me now".

Mark's eyes blazed a dark crimson red; he felt his fangs beginning to lengthen as they pricked his tongue slightly. The dark rage that had dwelled inside him for so many years, such like the beast that craved the hot crimson liquid of others… was coming to life.

"The man I see in front of me is a _murderer"_

Trellen bared his fangs at the word, "What did you say?"

Mark smiled, "Murderer…."

Mark held his hands out as Trellen lunged for his throat, his intent on tearing it through. Mark side stepped and laughed as he brother fell into a roll, "Getting old Trellen?"

Trellen side stepped his brother as well and caused Mark to fall to the ground, "Just as old as you".

Their fight continued for some time, the other making one fall when Evey's cry filled the air, "Trellen!"

Stopped by the sound of his name Trellen turned. He was stopped by a tear stricken Evey. Her eyes were locked to his as she made her way forward. Mark stopped as he watched her approach.

"Trellen please… d-don't hurt him".

His heart softened at her words, something about her made him want her so badly. He could imagine how she would look underneath him in bed.

Mark looked past his lustful brother and into the eyes of the woman he loved… she wasn't in fact looking at Trellen… she was looking at _him._

"_Trust me"_

Mark smiled as he watched the trickery of the woman before him. Evey approached Trellen slowly, her eyes filled with tears, her heart full with love, and her soul full of fear for the action she was about to perform.

"Trellen, dearest" she turned to Mark and gave him a long look, "leave him and take me… I need you to prove to me you won't hurt him".

She slid one her arms around Trellen's hard physique, "Kiss me?" she asked him innocently.

Trellen's eyes lit up as he starred down at the beautiful girl, "Kiss you?" he turned back to Mark, and "You heard it yourself"

He turned back to the sweetness that was Evey, his blood connection with Mark was so strong he had had the faintest taste of her blood when Mark had taken it… he wanted this woman more than he had wanted anything in such time. the dark beast stirred when he bent his lips down and caught hers in a passionate kiss. He was surprised at the intensity she put into it….

Evey kissed him back, remembering "Trellen's" sweet kisses before… she opened her eyes and saw the look of disgust on Mark's face. She winked at him and deepened the kiss with Trellen, all the while turning their bodies so Evey had her back to Mark.

Hoping this was the right opportunity Mark grabbed Evey harshly around the waist and pulled her to him. With a growl Trellen reached for what was his, when Mark stopped him.

Blood flew from the gash in Trellen's arm; the same spot Mark had the scar on his. Mark looked up at Trellen through his blood lust eyes, "An eye for an eye… and blood for blood… your power is _mine…_ your hold on me…"

Trellen barred his fangs as he watched the blood ooze from his arm, he knew the seriousness of this gash… it wouldn't heal normally like all the other ones. He had been too careless!

He glared at Evey, "You…"

Mark laughed as he continued his sentence, "Your hold on me is **gone**".

Evey backed into Mark's chest and felt comfort as his arms enclosed her in. She didn't understand the entire story, but understood the significance of the scar. She glanced down at the arm enclosing her, her eyes on the position of his scar. She then looked over to Trellen, the scar he had on his arm was a twin to Mark's.

She suddenly felt dizzy and looked up to see Mark's eyes closed, he was speaking in a language unknown to her. She looked to where Trellen had been just moments before and saw they were far from his manor, headed to somewhere unknown to Evey. She closed her eyes as the familiar nauseating feeling washed over her. After a few minutes of the feeling she felt her feet hit solid. She opened her eyes slowly and was greeted with the familiar green piercing ones.

She smiled gently, "Where are we?" she asked him.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "My manor".

She turned and gasped at the sight before her. This was no manor… this was a castle!

She turned quickly back to him, "Manor?" she giggled with glee, "Mark… this is no manor".

He laughed for the first time in a while with pure joy and swept her into his arms. She laughed as she lay in the crook of his arms, feeling content and absolutely safe.

Mark's white blonde hair fell across his eyes, giving him a mysterious look; he chuckled to himself as she gasped lightly when she felt his lips upon hers.

Evey almost sang out loud as Mark kissed her lightly, for the first time she was kissing the real giver of these mind blowing kisses. He deepened the kiss and demanded access to her mouth; she willingly gave it and moaned lightly when she felt the desire creep through her once more.

Mark had always made her feel so desirable… or well Mark disguised as Trellen had made her feel desirable… but this desire was something new. Was it because she was now kissing Mark? She chuckled slightly to the amusement of Mark and decided she didn't care.

"Evey…" Mark's voice came out so huskily, she knew he was desired her… wanted her as she wanted him. she knew this man, his kisses were the ones she was set on fire with… and the man she was in love with.

"Mark…" Evey barely whispered.

He kissed her neck as he walked toward the house and entered the front door… the room at the moment was a total blur. All she cared about was Mark's wonderful mouth.

Mark looked up from his trail of kisses on her neck, in response to his name. he gazed into the lustful and loving blue eyes of the woman he was mad for, "Yes, love?"

She locked her eyes with his evergreen ones, "Take me upstairs and make love to me like a man should".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm so sorry for the wait!**

**I've been so incredibly busy, I recently got engaged… I was promoted to a director of the news at work… and man that's a lot of hours! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, I'm sorry for the cliffy… but I want to make the long awaited love scene between these two nice and long ;)**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! I love all of you!**

**Eternally Yours,**

**AesSedia**

**Another update is very soon… I promise! No more long waits!**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay. I just wanted everyone to know that I have a new chapter written, and now it is currently waiting on my laptop for me to upload it. The internet has been down for three days where I am, and during those three days I was able to write a new chapter. I'm out of school for the summer and will have a lot more time to update quickly like I used to. I'm using a friends computer to write my note, but I'm hoping that I will soon have my internet back up to upload my chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay, and I really hope you guys are enjoying. If my internet doesn't come back soon, I promise I will find a USB port and upload it onto a computer.

Thanks so much guys!

-AesSedia


	17. The Union

Mark looked down into the lust clouded eyes of the woman he was madly in love with; she had just told him his desires out loud. He froze for a while until he felt her squirm with impatience. She smiled up at him and leaned close to his ear, once again whispering what she wanted him to do to her.

He didn't hesitate this time; he closed his eyes and willed them to his bedroom. He couldn't wait to get his angel on his bed. Evey looked around, her eyes wide "This isn't upstairs is it?"

Mark chuckled, "No love, this is my chamber… a place where I can escape the harsh rays of the sun and wait until the cloak of darkness has taken the land once more".

Evey smiled as he placed her down onto the ground, she couldn't wait anymore for this man to take her.

She gasped as she felt herself being pressed against a wall. Mark smiled devilishly, "Be careful what you think".

Evey moaned as his lips crashed down on hers, the ecstasy that was Mark filled her insides as his tongue slipped into the deep caverns of her mouth.

"Mark… I-…"

Mark breathed hot air into her ear, "I know Evey… I know".

He began to run his mouth down her neck, raining sweet yet hungry kisses. Evey closed her eyes, grasping onto Mark's back for some support. She began to run her leg up and down his, as if almost coaxing him to take her onto his majestic bed of black silk.

As Evey continued her rubbing, she gasped as Mark grasped her leg. He then lifted her up and she instinctively put her legs around his torso.

Mark groaned, "You minx" he said huskily.

Evey laughed and began an exploration all her own of Mark's amazing physique.

He carried her swiftly across the room, laying her gently on the silken sheets. He stood for a moment and murmured at the various candles in the room, which instantly came ablaze.

Evey gazed in wonderment, but had no chance to question the candles light for Mark was soon upon her.

She sat up as he approached the bed, her eyes locked onto his. Did he know how much he meant to her?

She followed Mark's eyes as she began to slowly lift her shirt up, he reached for her hands and stopped her by kissing her hands gently, "Allow me".

His fingers grazed her heated flesh, each touch tortuous. She smiled as he removed the rest of her shirt, and began to work his way down slowly to the belt of the blue jeans she was wearing.

She giggled as he slid the remainder of her pants off, leaving her only in a pair of lacy lingerie and a matching bra.

Mark's eyes turned a familiar shade of red; the nearness of her… the heat of her… was triggering the beast inside him. He wouldn't allow his dark curse to control this moment though; this was for Evey and him… just him.

She tugged at his hand and pulled him on top of her, laying back into the bed herself. He supported himself with his two arms and moaned as Evey began to lift his shirt off of his body. She frowned as she struggled with the buttons, "You know usually I love this kind of dress on a man…. I guess not in this situation".

He laughed and grabbed her hand, "Watch my dearest".

He stood from the bed a moment and spread his arms out, the shirt fell instantly.

Evey arched an eyebrow in amusement and giggled as he came once more on top of her.

"The belt I can handle"

Mark moaned and once began to kiss her, this time with more intensity. He wanted their first time to be slow… but it wasn't as easy as it looked.

He slid the rest of his pants off and deepened the kiss. He wanted her to feel pleasure beyond what mortals felt… he wanted her to feel the pleasure of what the un-dead felt.

He hand caressed her neck and found its way down to her breast. He kneaded it softly, enjoying the sounds that were being emitted from Evey. One of his hands traveled to her back and worked magic on the harness that was keeping her milky breasts from being in his palms. Evey arched her back and moaned in pleasure and anticipation as Mark continued his tortuous rubbing.

"Mark…I-…"

Mark chuckled deeply as his hands traveled down her flat stomach to the core of her womanhood. He stopped above the material of her lingerie and bent down low to place gentle kisses on her stomach. Evey gasped as she felt his tongue and lips burn a trail down her stomach. She flinched for a moment when she felt a familiar scraping of teeth along with these kisses.

Mark, seeming to read her tension bent to kiss her lightly on the lips, "I can not prevent them from touching you… but I promise you no harm will ever come to you" He stopped as he toyed with a stray piece of hair that had fallen on to her face, "Relax my dearest Evey, let me…"

She stopped him mid sentence with a fire flamed kiss, the intensity surprising her own self.

Marks hand once again slipped and slowly lowered the material that keep his wanting hand away from her center. As he slid the rest of her lingerie off, his other hand wandered slowly, teasing her wet center. Mark rested his weight on her, his hand continuing his exploration of her. He bent down low and whispered into her ear, "Your so… oh Evey so wonderfully warm".

Evey raked her nails on his back gently, holding back the scream that was arising in her. She pushed gently at his shoulders and he lifted himself up, looking into her eyes.

She ran a hand alongside his cheek and let out the air that she hadn't realized she was holding, "I need you… please".

He didn't need to be asked twice, he helped her remove the rest of his silk black boxers and rested above her for a moment, "Are you sure Evey".

She nodded her head, her eyes closed slightly, waiting for the pain and pleasure that was soon to come.

Mark cocked his head to the side, understanding finally her tension, "You've never been with a man… have you?"

A harsh blush overcame her cheeks as she nodded to his answer. He smiled at her embarrassment, "Never be shy in front of me… I will never judge you".

He kissed her once more, arousing them both. He slowly continued his exploration of her, murmuring in her ear how much she meant to him.

He lowered himself to her entrance, his lips never leaving hers, "Hold on to me Evey"

She nodded and smiled under his lips. He chuckled slowly, "Hold on to…"

He thrust his full manhood into her before finishing his sentence, letting his whole self stay motionless inside her until she adjusted to him. He felt the tension begin to drain from her body, the beat of her heart slow down…

He slowly began to move inside her, letting her get used to the feeling of their bodies joined together as one. The heat between their bodies was claiming him as she began to let out small moans of pleasure, having the pain subside and the pleasure build inside her.

Mark groaned against Evey's neck as she pulled him closer to her, wanting him to fill all the spaces inside her.

"Mark…"

She began to breathe heavily, a feeling that was foreign to her body taking over. It was almost as if she was going to explode, she just wasn't sure when she would.

Mark sank deeper into her core, feeling her body clench and release around him. He bent down to her neck and ran his tongue along the hot flesh. He closed his eyes and listened to the swift flow of the blood through her veins as his tongue ventured into the contours of her neck.

He closed his eyes as he felt his fangs begin to lengthen, there was no way to stop the hungry fire that consumed him. He brushed his fangs gingerly along her neck, hoping that she wouldn't be scared off by his action.

Evey gasped she felt the prick of his fangs, but soon relaxed when she realized he would do nothing more. The sensation of Mark's constant thrusts and his fangs was pushing her to a pinnacle that she didn't know existed.

Evey closed her eyes, the sensation filling her… until she heard his voice in her mind.

"_Open for me Evey"_

She gingerly opened her eyes, looking into his startling green ones. He slowed his pace and ran a finger along her jaw. He bent slowly and whispered into her mouth, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Evey smiled as her lips were once again taken in his passionate kiss, he once again resumed his pace, making her body ache for more of him.

"Mark…please…I"

She didn't know how to describe it to him; she wanted more… needed more.

He thrust faster into her, the pleasure becoming overwhelming. How long had it been since he was with a woman? He had been lonely for all these years, absentmindedly taking various women… until her. Evey has been a blessing into his dark life, for the first time in centuries he had seen the sun… and it was through her eyes.

He was brought back to the present when Evey wrapped her legs around his torso, demanding more… bucking her hips against his. Mark thrust deeper into her, feeling himself loosing control.

He knew she was close, close to her ultimate release. He thrust once more and felt her release around him, his release came with hers, and together they fell into the blissful waves of ecstasy…. Knowing this moment would be seared into their minds for all eternity.

**Hello all!**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update. I know I said I wouldn't make you guys wait, but now I'm really serious. Summer vacation has come for this thankful college student… :)  
**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, I wanted their first time together to be slow, yet remembered for it's intensity… so hopefully I accomplished that. Also, being with a vampire is obviously a little different then a regular person.. so I tried to incorporate that into their as well.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Eternally yours,**

**AesSedia**


	18. Unseen

Evey woke with a feeling she had never experienced before… her body ached slightly but at the same time it was comforting. She continued to keep her eyes closed as she listened for the steady pace of Mark's breathing. After a moment she frowned, not being able to trace any sound coming from Mark's side of the bed. She began to open an eye when she felt a warm arm wrap it's self protectively around her naked waist. She sighed as she inched closer to the warmth and smiled when he nibbled at her ear.

"Such beauty in my bed.."

His voice sounded husky and full of some emotion that warmed Evey's insides.

She smiled and turned to face him, his green eyes capturing hers for a moment before they flashed a color unlike that she knew.

"Mark?" she grabbed his arm, wanting to reassure herself of the presence of the man she had made love to earlier.

"My Evey" he turned and looked at her, his eyes bearing the same color they had always been. She let out a sigh of relief and shook her head, she was seeing things… just like before.

She smiled at her name as he bent down and captured her lips in a kiss reflecting the after math of their love making.

He chuckled against her lips, "You continue kissing like that and we might have to start a whole new round".

Evey's cheeks flushed with excitement and Mark took that as a good sign.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trellen shook his head… so that is what they were doing. His brother was incredibly foolish…Had Mark honestly thought that he had broken the connection? It was true he had severed it badly, for no longer was he able to keep his brothers presence on track. He occasionally could enter his brother's mind, but that was the length of it. Just like he had seen his brother's actions earlier…

That woman… she had seen him… seen the change in Mark's eyes. He smiled inwardly; he knew she cared about him. It had been Trellen she had fallen in love with, not Mark.

He walked over to the nearby window and stared out onto the dark streets of London. she was the key to defeating his brother…the one thing he needed to gain power over the one thing that kept him from acting upon what he knew was right. He had to finish his brother… he just wasn't sure when.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Evey opened her eyes, she sensed she was alone. She opened her eyes and realized her senses were right; Mark was no longer in bed next to her. She looked around the room and realized she was not in the same bed she had been in hours earlier. She sat up and also realized she was still not clothed, but securely wrapped in a black felt blanket. She sighed; she knew exactly where she was and why she was here. It had to be morning.

As she shook the sleep from her body, she looked up at the opening door. She smiled when she recognized the expressionless maid Martha.

"Madam, would you like my assistance in preparing for the day?"

Evey shook her head slightly, she couldn't remember the last time someone had helped her get ready for the day.

As she sat at the vanity mirror minutes later, watching hazily as Martha combed stray knots out her hair, she finally gave notice to the room.

The blinds were now open and golden sunshine was filling the sky blue room with a comforting glow. She noticed the room had an antique feeling to it, the ceilings were high and the cherry wood four poster bed frame stood out against the powder blue walls. She shuddered with delight as her mind brought her back to actions she had done last night in a bed…

"Madam?"

Evey shook her head and let her thoughts drift back to the present, "I'm sorry Martha… were you saying something?"

Martha sighed and bent down on one knee, looking Evey in the eyes, "I need you to know something"

Evey's heart stopped for one moment, "Martha?"

"I know you and Master Decourti are…close"

Evey nodded, she wasn't sure if she liked where this was going…

"I just want to warn you, he is not a safe man" she grabbed Evey's knee to emphasize her fear, "He is a very dangerous man… I just don't want to see a sweet girl like you fall victim to him".

Evey inched back in her red velvet lined pedestal, "I have already fallen to him" she said softly, scaring herself at the spoken confession.

Martha nodded, "I figured you had… just please" she stopped her sentence short, realizing whatever she said would probably be disregarded. Without another word she continued to style Evey's hair in an elegant bun, letting small tendrils fall delicately over her shoulders. After finding a white and black striped sun dress, she helped Evey dress and reminded her that lunch would be ready in the half hour.

Evey marveled at the way she was being treated, it was like she was the mistress of the home… and frankly that didn't bother her at all. She set out to look around the manor and was surprised to find it did not reflect modern architecture at all. The home resembled an 17th century estate, including a sitting room, a men's smoking parlor and ball rooms located on the lowest floor. She smiled inwardly to herself; this reflected the dark and long history that was Mark Decourti…

She followed a carpeted hallway for some steps, realizing she was probably already late for lunch. She followed a series of portraits, always showing the same image… a setting sun. Her mind wandered once more to the man she had spent a passionate night with…she wondered why he had not let her spend the day with him. She realized he probably did not want her to be bored… but still. She smiled at the thought of spending the day with him, curled up in the crook of his arm…the dark sleep washing over him and she lay next to her mysterious lover. She stopped as she came in collision with the wall; she frowned as she rubbed her suddenly aching nose and realized the hallway had stopped. She rubbed the wall in front of her, realizing the wall had been papered to mirror the hall way continuing…but in front of Evey stood an incredibly strong wall. She looked around, looking for anyway to continue down this hall… she knew the house stretched further than the wall was indicating and suddenly she was very interested in finding the rest of the passage. She rubbed the papered wall, feeling for any sort of notch or lever in the wall and frowned when she found nothing.

She froze when she heard footsteps behind her, thinking the maid had found her. she turned around and suppressed a scream as she came face to face with some…some creature in a suit. His skin was ghostly white and stood out drastically against the dark suit he was wearing… his black eyes pierced hers and as he opened his mouth to speak Evey caught a glimpse of two razor sharp fangs…

Her scream brought her back to reality and she realized she was alone in the hall. The figure that had been standing in front of her moments before was now non existent. She stood against the hard wall, her breath ragged. She needed to get out of this hallway…

She started toward where she had come from and stopped again at the sound of footsteps. This time they were behind her…

Evey closed her eyes, there was no use in running. She let out a scream as one hand touched her shoulder. She turned and realized the maid Martha was standing before her.

"What are you doing down here?"

Evey blinked twice and looked from the direction Martha had come from, "How did you-?"

"It doesn't matter how I got here, what matters is that your food is probably frozen by now".

Evey half smiled, not bothering to ask for an explanation...Martha's sudden appearance made her feel slightly better, especially after what she had just witnessed.

She walked down the hall silently following Martha to the cozy kitchen located underneath the stair case. Her mind raced with thoughts as she tried to figure out exactly what she had seen earlier…

Martha looked back at her and noticed the puzzled look upon her face. She stopped walking and turned toward Evey, her tone suddenly quiet and foreboding, "I told you he was dangerous… you know his secret, but you don't know how powerful and dangerous it can be".

Evey began to speak when Martha cut her off, "We shall not speak anymore of it" she straightened her black housekeeping uniform, "it is not my place"

Evey sat back and waited while Martha prepared a small meal. Her eyes drifted to the window, dark ominous clouds were forming…lightening formed outside and Evey sensed something was going to happen…and soon.

**Hello all!**

**I'm sorry about the wait. I have been really busy, and well yeah I've explained it lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think! **

**-Eternally yours,**

**AesSedia**


	19. Entrance and Danger

A flash of dark eyes, clouded by some anger she couldn't understand…and she never would.

Evey shook her head, the dreams she had been having as of late were getting worse and worse, she didn't understand them and she was hesitant on asking Mark's opinion.

She sighed inwardly, it had been three days since last she saw him…and it hadn't even been for that long. Martha explained that this happened sometimes…and the master was unlike himself. Today she sat in the cushioned velvet chair, overlooking mark's vineyard. A knock at her door took her from her thoughts and she turned to see Martha entering the room with fresh linens.

"Martha, I'm glad to see you" evey said with a hint of happiness in her voice. Since the absence of Mark, Evey looked forward to the grumpy maids appearance, even if Martha didn't seem pleased.

"Well I'm glad to hear that" the maid said point blankly.

Evey sighed; she figured the maid wasn't much help or amusement at this time. She began to turn back toward the window when something moved outside of the doorframe.

Evey cocked her head; the sun was still out so it was still too early for Mark to be awakened from his slumber. She shuddered as she remembered last time she had ventured into the depths of his home…there were so many things here that she did not know of, and it scared her.

She knew she couldn't look around the Mark's home while Martha was still in the same room as her, so she dismissed the maid much to Martha's displeasure.

The maid turned around, giving her a stern look, "for my nerves…and possibly yours, I would not recommend wandering this house on your own".

Evey nodded, it was like the woman could read her mind…she half laughed, well was it something that should not be expected?

"I've seen about everything," she muttered to herself.

Knowing that Martha would be in the general area of Evey's chambers for sometime, Evey set about reading a book. After sometime she checked her clock and figured thirty minutes was long enough to wait.

She opened the door and peered around the corner, hearing nothing but the ticking from the grandfather clock in the hallway. Letting out a sigh of relief from not being badgered by the maid, she set off down the hallway in the direction she had seen that…thing walk by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark could sense her, she was near him somehow…but how was this possible in his death like sleep? No one usually had the effect of waking him from his slumber…especially in his weakened conditioned. He strained his ears for any sound coming from her. He could feel her running her hands along the papered wall, hear the small thud of her beating heart, and her rapid breath with a hint of fear in each puff.

He wanted to call to her, ask her to come join her…but he couldn't. He knew the dangers that had been lingering around his manor lately…and he had done well in protecting Evey from whatever his brother laid in mind for her. He was close…not close enough, but close enough to make Mark worry. He hadn't sensed his brothers' presence in a few days, and that caused him to worry more than usual. He could only keep his brother out for so long…but he would never…as long as he could walk in exsistance...let his brother have Evey.

"She's _mine,_" he whispered quietly.

He closed his eyes, the strength it took to speak had been too much, but he knew his brother…wherever he was, had heard it.

Mark froze as he heard Evey outside of his entrance fiddling with the door, usually it would be fine for him to come out of his sleep on his own will and let her in…but he had no energy.

He closed his eyes and searched for her mind…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Evey…"_

Outside the doorway Evey froze…it had been the first time she had heard him say her name in days, and the feeling it gave her made her feel slightly giddy.

"_Mark? Is that you?"_

"_Yes my love, look at the doorway in front of you and bid it entrance…"_

Evey starred at the paper wall in front of her, she had thought the wall seemed to indent some, causing her to fiddle with the paper, which she had been doing for the past few moments.

She starred at the wall again this time looking for some crack or hidden entrance "Bid it entrance?" she half whispered to herself. "How is that possible?"

She closed her eyes, feeling foolish and asked for entrance from the papered wall.

After a moment she opened one eye and frowned when she realized nothing had happened.

"_Connect with the door Evey. Do not feel foolish"_

Evey nodded at Mark's words, wandering why he sounded so weak… it worried her.

She starred once more at the wall, which seemed to be mocking her, she straightened her shoulders and said out loud "I bid entrance into this room, allow me to pass".

As if understanding her, the wallpaper separated and revealed a black door…the door cracked open just a bit, and she slid through closing the door behind her.

She was instantly put in darkness, a creeping feeling washing over her body. She could smell dampness…wetness, almost like being in a cellar. She moved along the wall, feeling worn in stone brush across her fingertips…she strained her neck, trying in anyway to find where mark lay hidden.

After a moment she saw a single flame flickering, the soft glow bouncing off the walls caused her to relax just a little. As she walked forward she could see a figure in the distance. She froze where she was standing when the figure moved toward her.

"Mark?"

A flash of green greeted her, and she instantly calmed. Of course it was mark…whom else could it be?

She walked toward the figure and as the figure stepped out of the shadows into the light…it disappeared.

"Oh god…" She froze once more, no longer feeling safe. She shuddered violently when a hand rested softly against her shoulder.

"Relax…_my_ dearest Evey"

A scream escaped Evey's mouth, when she realized it was not the voice of the man she had come to. She turned around quickly and was faced with nothing…nothing except the flame from the candle.

"_No, Evey!"_

She almost cried when she heard his voice, and turned and ran when she heard thundering from behind her.

He was here… and he was going to kill her.

She never thought she would fear Trellen. The name almost made her feel safe…but it had not been him in that body, it was Mark… and now she was searching desperately for him in the tunnels underneath his home.

She ran until the light from the candle was long behind her, her vision blurred from her tears, and her breath ragged.

She slid against the stonewall; finding comfort in the solace of her arms, she looked down at the ground. Hoping that if she didn't look up, no harm would come to her.

She stood once more and set off in the direction that was opposite of that she came, while running she turned her head and cried when she saw the same eerie candle…behind her…almost like it was following her.

She screamed when she collided into a warm human form…almost cringing at the thought that this could be it, until she looked up and saw a weakened smile on Mark Decourti's face.

"Mark!" she cried as she buried herself into his warm embrace.

"Shh Evey, don't cry love… he's here. I don't want to draw anymore attention to you"

She looked up, "You told me to bid the door entrance…why would you ask me to come in here?"

He shrugged, "I would have never let you enter such dangerous grounds…he got to your mind before I did…"

He stopped and held her tighter. "He's my own blood…and good at manipulation…I warn you though Evey…he's dead set on claiming you for his own…or"

He looked away from her, he couldn't stand that this was all his doing…he should have just let her walk on that night. Shouldn't have asked her to come back to him…but she was the rays of light in his dark and miserable life.

"Or he will kill you…" he finished darkly.


	20. Tunnels

Evey followed as Mark led her down a dark tunnel…he was muttering to himself, obviously upset by earlier actions. His hand in hers felt strangely icy, and she didn't like the way he skin was extremely pale. She knew what he needed, and as almost being able to read her mind….

"No"

He hadn't even bothered to turn around, and she smirked at his unwanted entrance into her mind…

"You didn't even give me the chance to ask you".

He tugged her hand a little more, "I don't… I don't like subjecting my hunger to you"

He stopped as he turned around, pulling her to him in a warm embrace, "I don't want you to see me in such conditions… there are times Evey… I just can't control it". He sighed as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "I'm afraid to lose myself, because I want no harm to come to you".

He turned and continued walking, his hand never leaving hers. "This hunger…this darkness…it's not me Evey, I'm not my brother".

"Mark" she said suddenly.

He turned and looked at her, his eyes now a dull green color. She released his hand and flamed at him, her blue eyes turning into icy bitterness, "I don't like when you speak like this…you're not a monster… your compassionate and loving" she dropped her voice some, "You'd do anything to protect me… and you have risked your existence more than once for me".

She walked a distance…not having much room to walk in the damp tunnels, "You hid your true identity from me…just to keep me safe"

She locked her eyes with him, giving him a stern look, "don't ever let me hear you compare yourself to your brother again…even if that was the form I originally fell in love with".

He winced from her words, knowing she didn't mean anything from him…but he just couldn't stand the fact of her loving Trellen.

"I don't love Trellen, Mark… I love you…I love the man who hide his existence from me…the man I met that night that drew me in with such…such"

"Passion" he finished for her.

She nodded, and accepted his crashing mouth as he kissed her deeply. She moaned in delight after not feeling his lips on her for days. After a moment he broke free, panting slightly.

"I do not have the energy for this" he chuckled. "And from the looks of our environment…it's not the safest place to be".

She nodded, instantly understanding. He took her hand and continued their lead.

After some time he stopped and looked at the wall next to them, nothing seemed different about this wall them from the rest of these tunnels…but he ran his hand along the bricks feeling for something.

Evey heard a click and watched in fascination as the wall moved aside, revealing another black door.

Evey grimaced at the door, remembering what had happened last time she had walked through one similar to this.

"It's not that door Evey" Mark reassured her, once again accessing her thoughts.

He ran one finger down the length of the door, and once again Evey heard a click as the door unlocked it.

He led her inside and closed the door. Evey heard the faint click of the lock and grabbed Mark's hand when they were submerged in darkness once more.

He muttered quietly something about light, and at once four candles came ablaze giving the room they were in, structure.

"Oh .my"

She gawked at the room they were standing in, almost as if decorated from the renaissance itself…

High ceilings of red and gold shot into the sky, adorned with mural's of brilliant sun sets and rises, golden curtains hung from a high window, but no window was behind it. Cherry red furniture with golden tones also adorned the rooms, a vanity a mirror and a small table with two chairs, also having red plump cushions. A tall fireplace stood off to the side, a red and gold love seat seated off to the left, while two similar chairs were seated in front and off to the side. A small room, which Evey presumed as the bathroom was near the "window" and in the middle of the room laid a four poster bed, a plump red comforter with matching gold and red pillows lay scattered from rest.

Evey looked at Mark, her eyes wide, "is this your…layer?"

He laughed, loving the look on her face, "You know, just because I am of the un-dead, does not mean I can not have decent living quarters.

She giggled, the whole idea just sounding silly, "well of course"

She walked more into the room as she watched him step around, lighting more candles as he went, "So where exactly are we?"

"I'm glad you asked"

He looked up, causing her to do the same after he starred at the ceiling for a moment; he glanced in her direction and pointed a finger up.

"Between that sunset, and that cloud…and of course 400 feet up, is exactly your room".

She looked back at him, "My room?"

He nodded as he caught her eye, "does it surprise you?"

She frowned for a moment, wandering why it would surprise her anyway, "No, not really…"

She stopped, looking for the words to say. I just…I don't know actually"/

"I can sense you at all times, your presence is my euphoria…It's a drug I cannot be satisfied with…that is how I knew you had gone wandering…and exactly why I placed you in that room to begin with".

She gave him a sly grin, "You figured I'd wander sir?"

He spoke without hesitation, "Says the girl who does what a man in the dark tells her…"

She laughed out loud, the feeling strange after such stressful matters as of late.

"Yes well…I bet your thinking now just how lucky you are I'm not scared off by the dark…."

Just a little insight on how they are doing with eachother… anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I know these are short…but I can never think of anything else to add…and if I do add what I want it sounds like I'm rambling…which I'm doing now..! ;)

-AesSedia


	21. Time to Leave

Evey glanced over at the man laying next to her. She knew well enough that he was not asleep, more that he was feigning sleep, so that she would get the idea. She half grumbled to herself, knowing full well that vampires didn't sleep... they just seemed to be in a coma when the dark sleep took over them. She signed and turned on her side toward Mark, wishing that simple moments like these would happen more often. With everything happening lately, she didn't even feel like herself anymore. Although she wouldn't trade what she had for anything in the world, part of her wondered how the rest of her life was.

How was Kim? She hadn't seen her friend until the day that "Trellen" and her had left London... she sighed once more, vowing she would find her friend once this mess with Trellen was dealt with. She knew Mark never meant to put her in such grave danger, and even now when she thought about it... he had tried to tell her he wasn't who she thought he was... even the conversation the first night between both of them, if she had been listening throughly, she would have understood the hidden meaning...

"_How good to see you again… friend" The vampire known as Mark spoke coldly to Trellen._

"_Oh yes indeed Mark" he glanced toward Evey. "Do not touch her"_

"_I did not realize she was your property" Mark hissed at him._

"_She will be" Trellen informed him, the ice in his tone told Mark he was more than unwelcome._

"_How nice to see you have a pet, will you take her dry also dear Trellen?" Mark asked with a sneer._

"_Putting that aside, shouldn't you be elsewhere? This is my hunting ground and you are not welcome"_

_Mark laughed, his eyes once again fixated on Evey_

"_She is lovely isn't she?"_

_Trellen growled, a animal hunger rising deep in his throat_

"_I will be the death of you" he informed the now angered vampire._

Friend meaning brother, taking her dry Trellen... goodness, why didn't she realize that the real Trellen was mocking Mark... obviously though she would have never understood back then... it made no sense.

Evey rolled on her side, taking in Mark's flawless beauty... was it natural for all vampires to be so beautiful? She hesitated as she extended her hand, wanting to trace the planes of his hard chest. She touched him gently, and he hissed quietly, obviously still very much affected from her touch. She began to idly trace the planes of his hard chest, when his hand suddenly caught hers.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, miss?"

She laughed as she inched closer to her lover, "Possibly... but how can I sleep next to someone has handsome as you"?

He signed and pulled her into his arms, "Easily? You do it all the time you know..."

Evey snorted, "Something tells me you don't want me to be awake"

She felt the laughter in his chest and frowned at him, "Now what's funny? You don't want me to be awake do you?"

She gasped as he rolled her onto his back, pinning her securely beneath him, "Now why do you say that?"

She frowned once more, "Hey... no sir, this isn't going to work this time, now tell me why you want me to be asleep?"

He groaned as he rolled off her and propped up on an elbow to look down at her. He took a strand of her hair and ran it idly between his fingers, "Somethings I do are to protect you dearest Evey..."

She sat up at his words, "Explain" she told him. Concern washing over her features.

"I have not fed in... quite sometime... that and I'm listening.."

"For?"

"Trellen... I can always hear him, I've been listening all night for any sign of him, or the creature that you reported as seeing"

Evey wrinkled her nose at the thought of the eyeless creature, "So what does this have to do with me sleeping?"

Mark laughed once more, his hard features softening at his beloved, "You tend to distract me"

A fierce blush rose into Evey's cheeks, "I do not..."

"Ha!" Mark laughed, "You madam are a minx"

He sat up and closed the distance between them, "but I like it"

He kissed her fiercely, exploring her mouth with his tongue.. and as quickly as it happened it stopped. Evey let out a sound of protest and he kissed her lightly once more, "remember love... I have not fed... and you tempt me beyond all natural reason"

He tugged on her shoulder gently and pulled her back down into his embrace, "Now for safety reasons, I need you to sleep... I promise I won't go anywhere... you'll be right here in my arms"

Evey nodded, knowing the argument of her being awake would not happen... she needed to sleep anyway. Take her mind off of the present for a while and just enjoy the freedoms that dreams provided. Mark began to hum, and she fell into a deep slumber.. the sound of his husky voice being the last thing she heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

Trellen paced, this was ridiculous... he was tired... _so_ tired of his brother. He knew Mark would be on full guard against Evey, and that very thought amused him. The pet Mark had acquired could come handy... if only he could take her from him.

He knew he was strong enough to take her, but not from Mark... his brother had gathered immense strength over the years, and fighting him, would almost be like fighting his own shadow.

He sniffed the air, picking up the scent of two harlots... an easy meal indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evey awoke with a dreadful feeling... she went to gather Mark's arms, and realized... she was alone. Panic automatically flooded through her body, hadn't he promised to be here when she woke up? Promised he wouldn't leave her side?

Something was wrong, the air was tense and thick... Mark wouldn't just leave. She sat up quickly in bed and scanned the dark room for any sign of her love.

She rose from the bed quickly, fearing that Mark had left, something had happened.. what if he was hurt?

He couldn;t be hurt right? He was a vampire... not some mortal human... "Like me" she half whispered to herself.

She ran her hands along the wall, searching, praying for some type of light switch. She let out a sigh of relief when she found one and instantly turned it on.

She turned and scanned the room, finding nothing... not even a sign of Mark. She walked quickly back over to the bed, and screamed when the room was engulfed in the dark once more.

Evey turned frantically toward the direction of the light switch and was greeted with two vibrant green eyes, piercing through the darkness. The eery glow was beyond anything she;d ever seen, and she was speechless... frozen with fear.

She knew green eyes were Mark's... but she had a feeling that this creature... was not Mark.

A voice came out of the darkness, a familiar and soothing voice... it was Mark, coming from the direction of the glowing eyes. The voice commanded gently for her to come toward him..

"N-No..."

A panic filled cry flooded the room, another voice of Mark called frantically, "EVEY! NO! Stay where you are!"

A force that should have knocked the wind out her knocked her to the ground... the glowing green eyes where on top of her, white icy hands coming out of the darkness... taking her and claiming her.

From the corner of her eye she saw him, crimson red eyes, fangs barred, angry... he was still shirtless and ran full speed toward Evey and her captor. The icy hands released their hold, and suddenly the room was lit again, she was on the floor... there was nothing there.

Mark rushed toward her, and scooped her into his massive arms.. "Evey! Darling, are you alright?"

She looked into his eyes, saw the flaming red irises beginning to turn back to their familiar jade green, and for some reason... she was okay. She nodded lightly, not bothering to ask what had happened, she knew who it was... and knew why he was doing it. She looked back into Mark's eyes... "How does he know?"

She was more asking how Trellen knew exactly what to send for her... knew exactly where she was... and exactly when Mark would leave for just a moment to go and feed.

"He's reading your mind Evey..."

she didn't even bother to gasp... for some reason, she knew that was what it was. The dreams she had been having, all made sense, they were exactly what he wanted her to feel..

"Was that him just now?"

Mark nodded slowly, the answer seeming to surprise him.

"but how?"

He shook his head once more... "I don't know... but I do know.. we need to leave.. NOW".

_So I've finally updated, I'm sorry it's not as long as you might have liked... but I wanted to get to the point where Trellen knows now how to get what he wants. He's stopping at nothing... I'll explain later on how he was able to get into the room... but I really hope I'm not confusing you guys. I'm just trying to get everything out there... if you have any questions, feel free to let me know._

_Also! The offer is still open if anyone would be willing to sketch the three main characters I'd really appreciate it. If you want to write me a message and I'll explain to you their features a little bit... or if you want to sketch them, on how you see them, I'd like that too!_

_-Always, _

_AesSedia_


	22. Capture

The next couple of weeks flew as a blur to Evey... now she was leaning against the window in a train... the movement shaking her body slightly. Mark had explained to her that this might prevent Trellen from being able to find them... his pre-natural senses could tell when he would move at super human speed... but if they traveled as mortals did... maybe Trellen would have a harder time.

Evey had complied, just wishing that she could get this mess behind her. She had spoken her worried concern of Kim to Mark... for some reason she believed her old friend was in danger...

The dreams... they seemed to be haunting her. It was like she could see what Trellen was planning on doing... and he was fully aware of it. The link of an immortal was stronger than Evey had hoped for... but there wasn't much she could do about it now.

She sighed as the rocking continued, alone for the time being... Mark was confined to the baggage area until the last few hours of the day passed.

She thought back to her time with her vampire lover... and suddenly wondered what it would be like to have the dark gift bestowed upon her. Would it be something she would like?

She had never voiced this thought to Mark... but part of her thought that he already knew what thoughts lay in her mind..

a chuckle rose quietly from her, of course he knew what she was thinking... he always knew. She glanced at her clock, 3:39... only about 2 more hours and Mark could emerge from storage.

She quivered slightly, her mind racing back to their more intimate nights... their bodies tangled in fevered passion... she blushed slightly, hoping the other passengers couldn't read her mind as Mark did.

Sitting back, she took her mind from such thoughts and once again had the feeling that someone was watching her. She seemed to be more paranoid here recently... and she was sure it was not just from recent actions...but that she actually had a reason to be paranoid.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

Evey flew a foot up in the air and turned swiftly into a pair of gray eyes, now with a semi worried look.

The man that had interrupted her thoughts took a step back, realizing the proximity of his nearness had scared her.

After a moment Evey half smiled, " Yes can I help you?"

The man cocked his head in the direction of the chair next to Evey, "If this chair taken?... I have on down the way, but kids keep kicking it... and..."

Evey nodded, "I'm afraid it is... my.." she stopped, well she guessed she could call Mark her boyfriend now couldn't she? "My boyfriend should be boarding at the next station"

He nodded and smiled as Evey pointed out the chair across from hers, "I think the occupant of that chair left at the last station"

He nodded his thanks and took the seat across from her, all the while keeping his eyes on her face. Feeling slightly uncomfortable Evey searched for her headphones and fell back into her chair, hoping she could avoid the awkward mans stare until Mark could join her.

It seemed like only minutes had passed when she felt soft lips brush lightly across her lips, Evey smiled without opening her eyes, knowing that Mark had finally re-joined her.

"Sleep well my love?" he asked her as he sat down.

She opened her eyes and instantly snuggled into his shoulder, loving the warmth he emitted.

"I did, except..."

she stopped and looked at the chair across from her, seeing that the awkward man was not at his seat for the moment.

She looked into Mark's eyes, indicating she couldn't speak out loud.

_"A strange man kept staring at me... he's sitting at the chair across from me"_

Mark grumbled to himself, _"What did he look like?"_

_"Tall, light blonde hair, gray eyes, he was wearing a gray pin strip suit.."_

She glanced toward the aisle and saw the man approaching his seat once more, _"There is he... walking toward the seats"_

Mark's attitude suddenly changed, he rose so quickly from his chair that Evey sat back, startled.

The man caught sight of Mark instantly and froze...

Mark looked down, muttering in a language unknown to Evey... she could see his eyes, turning their hellish red, and caught a slight glimpse of his fangs as they lengthened.

She stood quickly, knowing that this was far to public for the demon in this vampire to appear.

He grabbed her and pulled her against his side quickly... "She is mine, tell Trellen, that no matter what you do... he won't take her... he can't have her"

The man nodded once, shaking slightly with fear... or what Evey thought was fear...

She gasped as the man's gray eyes turned a neon shade of green... his hands turning white as ice...

She didn't notice the sound of a woman screaming in the background... of people running toward the back of the train... all she felt was the man's eyes on her... pulling her.. calling to her.

It was suddenly black in the train, and Evey felt no fear... she walked toward the green eyes... the same creature that had attacked her in Mark's lair...

She barely heard Mark's yell, the flash of angry red eyes... or the swirling sensation of supernatural speed... all she could hear was the sirens call of the green eyes... the intense grasp of the white hands, as they held her securely against her.

She fell suddenly onto a hard marble floor... the eyes and the hands gone...

She felt uneasy... she wasn't in the train anymore... just a solid gray room, with a cold marble floor...

Not a sign of Mark, or even her the creature that was hunting her..

She had been taken, and now fear plagued her... she turned swiftly at the sound of footsteps and looked up into the eyes of the man she thought she loved.

"Trellen..." she acknowledged quietly to him.

His eyes were bright in the fairly lit room... emotion spreading rapidly across them. He shook his head, determined to keep his composure..

"How is it, that I am able to attain you in public? So very easily?"

Evey shook her head, the voice had entranced her... the eyes had called to her... she had seemed to hear nothing except for a welcoming bid.

"Where's Mark?" she asked suddenly.

Trellen laughed, deep and low, "I can be if you like..."

She grimaced... "tell me where he is Trellen..."

He shrugged his shoulders as he walked closer to her, "Probably scrambling off the train I assume... it doesn't matter now Evey...I have you... and I shall keep you as well".

She pushed away from him as he slid his arms around her waist, " Why do you want me so badly?"

Trellen sighed, was it mainly because his brother desired her so? He had to admit she had grown on him... and took strangely to her... but her blood... he had tasted it once due to Memories shared with Mark... and it was nothing that he had ever experienced... But he wanted more, needed more... he could give her the dark gift.. and she would be eternally bound to him forever... something that he could deal very well with.

"I want you Evey... as my own, and you shall be..." he stopped and watched the panic flash across her face... "yes my brother will come for you... for I already sense his approach... but I will end this... for good".

"You can't beat him Trellen... he'll never give up on me"

Trellen smiled, "Your right Evey... he rather die than give up on you" he stopped and pulled her harshly against him... "if you do not comply and give into me, I will kill you"

Evey gasped, "Trellen... no"

He nodded, and licked his lips lightly... "I'm not a horrible person, I just get what I want... You will tell him no Evey... or I will kill you, and him"

"If I tell him no, he'll kill himself!"

Trellen laughed, the laughter making Evey's blood run cold... "exactly"

**The final show down is coming soon! **

**Let me know what you think :)**


	23. He's Here

The train kept roaring by, but the sound wasn't only from the train. he could feel the metal crushing between his fingers as he grasped the side wall.

How could this happen? He saw her in his mind, she was right there... he promised her he'd never let anything happen to her, yet she was gone... and he knew to where.

With another scream he punched the floor of the train, causing the train to lurch forward. Mark could feel the beast in him stirring to life at the sound of human agony.

His dammed soul was in enough agony... he controlled the anger long enough to launch himself from the train into the woods beyond it. He lifted his head and began to

search out Evey's heart beat....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evey's eyes opened in a gasp, this feeling she had was unlike no other, it was almost as she could feel Mark's presence, she closed her eyes and saw a flash of bright green

"Mark!"

XXXXXXXXXX

He heard his name, the trees whispered it, the ground called to him.. she was calling his name. The heart beat had been found, and he now knew where his brother kept his beloved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trellen was instantly at Evey's side, "aiding my brother are we?" he smirked as he twirled a piece of her hair. "It's just progressing his death more swiftly then expected.."

He stopped and looked into her eyes, stone cold, "You will tell him you don't love him.."

Evey sighed, her hatred for this familiar figure... she tried silently to tele-communicate with mark, and it seemed she was getting no where. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair

she was bound to, all the while aware of Trellen's burning black gaze.

After some time had passed she turned at the sound of approaching high heels, confused she turned and noticed a beautiful blonde approaching her. She squinted her eyes, the blonde looked

familiar but she had no idea how. As she came closer Evey's eyes widened with both horror and shock... "K-Kimmy"?

The blonde only shook her head and smiled as Trellen's arms came to wrap around her waist. "Surprised my dear?"

Evey examined her friend, it was Kim.. but it wasn't. Her skin was flawless, her beauty indescribable... Evey shuddered, the look she was giving her was one full of hatred.. the woman in front of her

was in Kim's shell.. but it wasn't kim.. at least not anymore.

"What have you done to her!?" she covered her eyes while saying the words that echoed in the bland room.

Trellen walked toward evey, his hand trailing a line down her quaking arm.. "Only what I wanted to have done to you.. you see Evey, she's bound to me.. she's _mine_"

He stopped as he turned to look at the blonde, "It's not good enough though... she's not" He sighed as he looked down, "I'll give myself to you fully evey, take me as I am.. a killer.. but one who is in

love with you.. I want you evey.. the connection my brother has to you is so strong, he wants you.. but no! I won't let it happen... you WILL belong to me evey.. whether you want to or not".

"You'll never make me love you" her voice was icy as she said it, her eyes representing the cold hatred she had for the man before her.

Trellen's face scrunced.. his eyes blazed with fury... he tore quickly from Evey's grasp and ran to the blonde, he grabbed her harshly and with one flick she dropped dead at his feet..

"KIM!!" Evey ran to her friends side.. her beauty still radiant.. but her hand eerily cold.. she looked up at Trellen, tears streaking her face.. "How could you?!"

"She was already dead evey!.. you would have never had your friend back." he turned his back to her, the anger in his eyes blazing.. he turned to look at her once more, his eyes hellish black..

"You know how strong I am evey... as I said you WILL tell mark you don't love him.. you will belong to me" He grabbed her roughly by the waist, his eager hands running up and down her body, "I could force you to make love to me right now.. or maybe I should make my dear brother watch?"

Evey squirmed in his embrace, and was instantly thrown down to the ground, "You will not defy me... Your lover will be here shortly"

With that he left Evey shaking on the floor, watching the blood trickle from her dead friends mouth... "Oh Kimmy...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His rage pushed him through, her heart beat getting louder with every step he took... he would find her and soon....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evey squinted at the light that was hitting her in the face... she didn't remember the room she was in being bright....

She opened her eyes, she was in a bed.. in an apartment... it looked familiar... and yet...

Mark walked through the door, holding a tray with a cup of tea on it..

"MARK!" She scrambled out of bed and ran into his embrace, the tray crashing down beside them....

His kisses were intoxicating, his breath his smell.. everything...

She stopped when she realized... "How did you find me?"

He smiled, his hand brushing the nape of her neck.. "I haven't yet love, but I'm getting close.."

She swayed for a moment.. "Mark wait!"

And then she awoke.. she didn't know how.. but she was communicating with him... she sat up on the cement floor, He was looking for her, and he was getting close... She had to warn him..

She heard footsteps and quickly sat up... Trellen was approaching her quickly.. angrily.

She stood and raised her chin defiantly.. "

He looked at her, his anger slowly turning to amusement..

He's here"


End file.
